Let Your Heart Win
by JimmyChoo2709
Summary: Veronica Mars returns to Neptune high for her senior year after leaving at the end of her freshman year. She's more sassy and Logan can't seem to take his eyes off of her. Full summery inside with laughs from Dick.
1. Sassy Veronica

_I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. I'm just having some fun with great characters =)_

Veronica Mars moves back to Neptune in time to start her senior year at Neptune High after leaving at the end of freshman year. However she isn't the same Veronica remembers. She isn't the sweet and Naive girl. In her place is a fast mouth and sassy blonde. She's got everyone wondering whats happened including Logan Echolls, the boy she use to hang out with before she left. But everyone has a past and what does a sassy 17 year old do when hers comes back and bites her in the ass.

Okay so i had this idea after watching series 1 all over again. now it is slightly AU. I'm only going to keep some of the same story lines and all the characters are the same but with some alterations. Lilly and Duncan kane are twins, Veronica is more whitty and sassy, Logan is still the jackass we all love and Don isn't the heartless bastard the writers makde him out to be. I hope you enjoy =)

* * *

"Now tell me Logan, do you smell that? That is the smell of our senior year. Only a few more months in this place then we can finally say goodbye to high school and hello to college. And you know what that means. College chicks."

Logan looked over at Dick and smiled. Dick was right. They would be graduating soon and that meant that they were gonna be done with Neptune high. He pulled into the school parking lot and parked his yellow Xterra in his usual space. Being the son of two Hollywood actors paid off. He was the only student who had his own parking spot. Of course he wasn't assigned it by any teachers but that didn't matter. What mattered was that it was his and everyone knew that. Dick quickly jumped out without using the door and headed straight over to Madison Sinclair. They had broken up before school finished for summer break but that didn't stop him from being his usual flirty self. Logan then stepped out of his jeep and slung his bag over his shoulder. He walked towards Dick but stopped when Duncan fell into a pace beside him.

"Hey man. I haven't seen you all summer. How have you been?"

Duncan knew why he hadn't seen Logan all summer but Logan didn't really care. If Duncan really was his best mate he would have gotton off his high horse and called him.

"How have I been? Well then let's see. On the day before we break up for summer break I decided to go and pay my girlfriend a surprise visit. Your twin sister. I pull up outside her house and knock on the door. Her housekeeper lets me in and informs me that Miss. Kane is upstairs in her room. Smiling, I run up the stairs of her family's mansion and down the hall till I reach her door. Then when I open it guess what I see? My girlfriend, in her bed, fucking another guy. To make matters even worse, my best friend hasn't called me all summer. I can't figure it out but I think he feels that his loyalties lie with his cheating scumbag of a sister than to the person he's been best mates with since he was 12. So, knowing all that how's about you tell me how you think my summer went Duncan?"

"Hey man I'm sorry about that. You know what Lilly's like. I guess that I didn't want to have to pick between my sister and my best friend."

Duncan grabbed Logan's shoulder but he shook him off.

"Well you not have wanted to but it's kinda obvious that you did."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Well I'm peachy keen. And I'll be even better when I don't have to look at you anymore. Cause every time I look at you, I see the hurt and the pain that the Kane twins caused me."

Logan then walked off and headed towards Dick. Duncan just watched him go. There wasn't anything that he could do to change Logan's mind. He was one of those people that hardly ever changed their minds. In some ways he reminded Duncan of… Duncan stopped what he was thinking and headed towards the school. He didn't need to be thinking about her. She was gone and she wasn't coming back anytime soon so he just needed to get on with his life.

Logan quickly turned back to look at Duncan. He saw him sulk towards the school building and smiled. Logan knew how to get under his skin and now it gave him pleasure to see Duncan unhappy. As he turned back around he heard a laughter that burned his ears. There he saw Lilly laughing and twirling her hair with a group of 09ers. Most of them female. Just by looking at her no one would guess that she was the type of girl who slept with every guy that came close to her. They also wouldn't have guessed that she was the girl who cheated on her boyfriend. Logan took one last look at her then laughed at himself. If he was to be honest he was kinda glad that he wasn't with Lilly anymore. It did hurt him from time to time but it also meant that he was single. It also meant that he could do whatever he wanted without having to feel guilty.

"Man don't let her get to you. It's our senior year and there is no way that I am letting Miss Lilly shag-any-guy-that-I-see Kane ruin it. It's a year of nonstop parties and fun. Besides your Logan Echolls. With a click of your fingers you can all the girls in this town eating out of the palm of your hands."

Logan looked over at Casey and smiled.

"You're right man. Who needs her?"

They smiled at each other and made their way to the school entrance. When they got there they saw Dick in the middle of a crowd of 09ers talking very fast. The only thing he does when he's surprised or happy about something.

"Dude, what's up?"

Dick looked up and pushed past everyone so he could stand next to Logan.

"Dude you're not gonna believe who's here."

"Dick you don't even know if it's her. Luke didn't see all of her and she didn't have long hair."

Logan looked at John and then back at Dick.

"He said she was blonde didn't he? That should be enough."

"Whoa Dick. Calm down and tell me what's up."

"She's here!"

Logan grabbed Dick's shoulder and shook him violently.

"Who's she Dick? You need to tell me so then I can decide if I want to believe it or not."

"She's back. Veronica Mars."

Logan dropped his hands from Dick's shoulders and turned around to see where he was pointing. There he saw her. The familiar petite blonde. She was getting out of her car showing off her legs in a small denim skirt. Her hair wasn't long like it used to be 3 years ago. Now it was cut short that gave her a kind of pixie effect. Logan couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen her in years and now she's back for her senior year at Neptune high. Something told Logan that he was going to enjoy his year more now.

*****

_You would think that a school full of teens was bound to change in 3 years but obviously not. Neptune high was exactly how I remembered it. It was filled with stuck up rich kids who looked down at anyone who didn't have a platinum credit card and a bunch of kids who wished they had a platinum credit card. I knew coming back to Neptune for my senior year of high school wasn't the smartest thing in the world but I had to. It was either this or force my dad to quit his job so he can look after his seventeen year old daughter. _

As Veronica walked through the hallway she couldn't help but laugh on the inside at everyone else around her. When they saw her, they quickly turned to the person next to them and started whispering. It was typical high school behavior. Veronica knew that her return would cause heads to turn and rumors to start but she didn't care. Yeah she may have been someone at Neptune high in her freshman year but that was only because of the Kane twins. Yes the good old Kane twins. Also known as Veronica's ex boyfriend and ex best friend. The whole ex boyfriend was her doing and she wasn't really hurt over it.

However she was hurt over the whole ex best friend thing. Lilly Kane. She and Veronica had been best friends since kindergarden. They had always been inseparable. Regardless of their differences they were close. There was Lilly, the loud one who always go what she wanted including whom and then there was Veronica. The small sassy one who knew how to look after herself. But things changed. Veronica knew what Lilly was like but she never thought that Lilly would cheat on someone she said she loved. When Veronica first saw Lilly cheating on Logan she let it slide. She just assumed that it was some sort of misunderstanding. Then she caught Lilly doing it again. That's when she confronted her. Told her to tell Logan herself or she was going to. Lilly just laughed in her face telling her that she didn't have the guts to. Veronica knew Lilly was right. She wouldn't tell Logan. Only because she didn't want to hurt him. She knew how much he loved her. Instead she just cut herself out of Lilly's life. The last thing she wanted was to be friends with someone who treats the people who love her like dirt. It had hurt at first but she got over it. She had other friends.

"Miss Mars. I would appreciate it if you were on time to my lessons."

Veronica looked around her English class and saw nearly everyone sitting down.

"But the late bell hasn't even gone yet."

Just then the bell rang. Veronica pointed to it as if to say 'Duh'. Miss White just looked at her and shoved a text book in her hands.

"I expect all of my students to arrive before the late bell. Now please find a seat and stay quiet. You have a lot of things to catch up with."

Veronica rolled her eyes and headed towards the only seat available at the back of the classroom. It wasn't until she sat down that she realized who she was sitting sit next to.

"Hey Ronnie."

Veronica jumped out of her skin when she heard and _felt_ Dick's words. She turned to face him and saw that his face was only a few inches away from hers.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my friend Dick who tried ever so hard to get into my pants back in freshman year. How are you? Still getting rejected by the ladies?"

He smirked at her then moved away so he wasn't leaning over his desk anymore.

"Ouch. Now that hurt Ronnie. But what about you? Still wearing those flowery panties?"

Veronica rolled her eyes as she pulled out her notepad and a pen. She looked up at the board and rolled her eyes. They were learning about Romeo and Juliet. The one love story that made Veronica's stomach twist. She didn't find it romantic at all. She felt that it was stupid story about two fourteen year olds who assumed they were in love after only just meeting each other and then end up killing each other because they can't be together. The whole idea of it made Veronica feel sick.

"So how was rehab?"

"Excuse me?"

Veronica looked over at Dick and saw him smiling.

"I mean that's why your back isn't it? You finally finished your course and now you're sober."

"Wow I guess nothing round here has changed. You really surprise me Dick. I mean you knew why I left 3 years ago. In fact if I remember correctly you were one of the many who tried to get me to stay. But hey if you want to believe that I was in rehab then be my guest. Just know that it isn't going to affect me. It never does."

"Miss Mars! First you're late to my lesson and now you're talking?! I'll make a deal with you. If you can answer why William Shakespeare wrote act 1 scene 1 of Romeo and Juliet the way that he did I won't send you to Vice Principle Clemmings' office."

"God is that guy still alive? I could have sworn he was just peaking the 100 age mark when I left. Wow. The hip replacement must have worked."

The whole room then burst into laughter. Even Dick couldn't hold in his laugh. However he couldn't believe that all those words had come out of Veronica's mouth. Sweet, innocent and naive Veronica Mars who use to wear flowery dresses and have her hair in pig tails.

"Everyone quiet. Now Miss Mars I can assure you that nothing has changed in the past 3 years and that means that you will behave in an appropriate way."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll go and see Vice Principle Clemmings."

Veronica packed up her things and grabbed her bag. On her way out the door she turned and faced Miss White.

"Oh and Shakespeare wrote act 1 scene 1 full of violence, humor and sexual jokes because in Elizabethan times there weren't many things people did for entertainment and Shakespeare didn't want his audience to throw rotten fruit at the actors and leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

Miss White watched at Veronica left the classroom with her mouth wide open. She hadn't expected Veronica to answer the question correctly. Dick watched Veronica leave with a huge grin on his face. He was enjoying this new side of Veronica Mars.

*****

When Veronica finally got out of the vice principal's office she made her way over to her locker. She quickly opened it and threw her bag in there. She pulled her phone out of the inside pocket and stuffed it into one of the pockets on her denim skirts. She then grabbed her notepad so she had something to write in during her journalism class. It was nearly 5th period and Veronica couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she had spent most of the morning on her first day back at school in the vice principals office. She slammed her locker door shut and saw Lilly Kane leaning on the locker next to hers.

"Veronica Mars. You know when people said that they saw you getting out of your car this morning I didn't believe them. Then when Dick told everyone that you had smart mouthed Miss White and were with Clemmings I knew that they weren't talking about you. I mean that's not you. But I guess that it is because I'm now looking at you. I look at you and I think wow. That isn't the girl I use to know. I mean your hair was always long and silky and you never wore such short skirts. And where the hell did you get those?"

Lilly pointed to Veronica's chest but Veronica just rolled her eyes. Same old Lilly she thought.

"Yeah well things change. But I'm sure you know all about that. I mean you came into high school with a boyfriend who you treated like shit and then he dumped you after a 3 year relationship. Aww, how sad."

Lilly looked at Veronica with a questioning look.

"How did you know about me and Logan breaking up?"

"Oh you mean Logan dumping you after he caught you fucking someone else? Just because I left Neptune high doesn't mean that I'm not plugged in to the gossip around here. Word of advice Lilly. I'm not that same girl anymore and I'm not afraid to hurt someone's feelings. So just back off because I can't always be held responsible for my actions."

Then the bell for the end of 4th period rang. Veronica started to walk backwards and she smiled at Lilly.

"I guess I'll see you around Lilly-poo."

Veronica smiled at her reference to the nickname that Logan use to call Lilly then made her way to her journalism class.

*****

Logan sat on the hood of Veronica's car and just waited for her. He hadn't seen her all day and he wanted to see what the big fuss over her was about. No one had stopped talking about her all day. He was even surprised to hear that Duncan was also curious about her return. From what Duncan had told him, he was over her. But Logan knew. Logan knew everything. When he finally saw her approaching her car he straightened up.

"Well if it isn't my pal Logan Echolls. I was wondering when I was gonna bump into you. I guess you don't hang out in the old spots anymore. Under the bleachers by the football pitch?"

Logan shook his head and laughed.

"Just wasn't the same without you there. So we just decided that the good old wooden table outside was good enough. So I hear you've already had a little encounter with my ex girlfriend."

Veronica laughed as she opened the passenger door of her car and threw her bag in.

"Well considering I spoke to her when everyone else was in 4th period I'm guessing that she told everyone about it."

"Yeah. She said how she told you to stay away from her and that she isn't someone to be messed with. But knowing her and knowing you, you were the one who told her not to mess with you."

Veronica clapped her hands together then placed them on Logan's shoulders, who was still sitting on the hood of her car.

"See Logan. I always told you that you weren't just a pretty face."

As Veronica said face she moved her hands to cup Logan's face. He was slightly shocked at her whole 'hands on' method. He had been friends with Veronica for years and never had he remembered her touching him. He moved her hands away from his face and held her hands for longer than he should have before he let her go.

"You're not the same Veronica Mars are you?"

Veronica shrugged her shoulders and gave Logan a little pout.

"Nope. Moving away for 3 years does that people. Think of me as the new and improved Veronica Mars. Twice as sassy but not so naïve. You should look me up. Goodbye Mr. Echolls."

She winked at him then quickly pulled him off of the hood of her car and jumped in the driver's seat. Then she was gone. Logan couldn't help but watch her car till he couldn't see it anymore.

"That I will do."

* * *

So what did you think? please let me know and i can promise you that LoVe will happen quite soon because i have a major weakness for LoVe fluff =)


	2. The New Don

_I do not own veronica mars or any of the characters. I'm only having a little fun with them =)_

**thank you so much for all the feedback i got for the first chapter. I was over the moon when i went to check my email and I saw all those reviews. I'm glad you all enjoy it so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Just a few things first. Lilly will be a kind of bitch in this story but only when she doesn't get what she wants. I have completely given Don Lamb a personality make over and you'll see what I mean in this chapter. I also forgot to mention that Veronica's voiceovers are in italic and so are all of the flashbacks. enjoy and I hope to get the same great response as I did yesterday.**

* * *

"I'm home!"

Veronica walked in the front door only to be jumped on by Backup who was obviously happy to see her. She threw her bag down and dropped to her knees so she could play with his ears.

"Hey boy. You happy to see me?"

Veronica looked down at Backup and saw him looking right back up at her.

"Of course you did. Shame you can't tell me. Well I can now let you know that everyone at school thinks I was in rehab and I'm only back because I am finally sober. Same old Neptune I guess. But I have to say I was surprised at Logan today. I mean I've never flirted with him before and I could have sworn that I flirted with him after school. I don't know, what do you think?"

Once again Backup just looked at Veronica.

_I think I'm going crazy. I'm talking to a dog and asking him for advice! I think the southern California sun is getting to me after being away from it for so long. _

Veronica rolled her eyes and got up to shut the front door. It was obvious to her that no one was home. She picked up her bag again and threw it down the hall so it was outside her bedroom. She went round to the fridge to pull out a soda but stopped and rolled her eyes when she saw a green post-it stuck to the fridge.

"'Veronica. I'm working late and I don't know what time I'll be back. You can start dinner if you want to but don't forget to do your homework. I'll see you when I get home.' Blah, blah, blah. And there was me thinking I was gonna come home to a cooked meal. How about you Backup? You hungry?"

Backup barked at her and she smiled. She then pulled a tin of dog food from the cupboard and put some of it in a bowl and placed it in front of Backup. She then threw her jacket on the couch and started dinner.

*****

"Veronica? The chilli's burning."

Veronica looked up and then remembered that she had left the chilli on. She threw her homework on the floor and ran to the kitchen. She turned the heat off and started stirring the chilli.

"I thought you were working late?"

"That's what I thought but since it was quiet I came home and it was a good thing I did. If you were to have left that chilli it would have caught light and probably burnt the apartment down with you in it. Then I would have to investigate how it happened and then rule it down to my idiot half sister not remembering that she was cooking."

Veronica turned around and faced Don who had a huge smile on his face. He was enjoying this.

"You know I'm not a fan of the labels so it should just be your sister. Not everyone needs to know that mum got knocked up on her 19th birthday and produced Don Lamb, Neptune's sheriff. Or the spawn of the devil as some of the kids at school referred to you today."

Don chuckled and then headed into his room to change out of his uniform. While he was changing he still spoke to Veronica through the door.

"I guess Neptune hasn't changed for you. Except this time round you're living with me in this little apartment instead of with mum and your dad in that house you had once."

"I think you mean just me and dad. You know what mum's like and she's still the same now. Besides this place isn't so bad. It's cosy. Nothing like what we were living in D.C but hey I'll live."

Don laughed again as he made his way back out of his bedroom in a pair of jeans and a green polo shirt.

"I know. You forget that I did come and visit you. It may have only been once and I may have only been there for 5 days but I came and it's a miracle that I manage that. Being sheriff isn't as easy as everyone thinks it is. Now how was your first day back?"

Veronica started serving dinner and handed Don his bowl. They then both sat down at the centre unit facing each other.

"You know it was good. I mean that quickie at lunch with the dude who was friends with the other dude who's mate had the stuff was just what I needed."

Don gave her a stern look but Veronica couldn't help but laugh.

"Live a little Don. You know I'm joking. I may be back in Neptune but that doesn't mean I'm turning into Madison Sinclair who I might add is as slutty as ever. Besides once everyone stopped assuming I just came back from rehab it was good. An enjoyable first."

"Enjoyable huh? Tell me, does this have anything to do with Duncan Kane?"

Veronica nearly choked on her chilli and used some water to clear her throat.

"Duncan Kane? Why would you even think that? Yes I went out with him for nearly a year but I did break up him. I mean I wasn't in love with him. Yeah at the time I thought I was but that was years ago. Anyways I heard he's with Meg Manning now. So he's moved on and I have."

"Speaking of the Kane's did you see Lilly at all?"

"Yeah I saw her. She tried weeving her way back into my life but I wasn't having any of it. Told her I'm not the little girl that was once her best friend. I also told her not to cross me because I couldn't be held responsible for my actions if she did."

Veronica looked up at Don and couldn't tell whether he was happy or angry at the fact that she had threatened the daughter of one of the richest families in Neptune. His usual frown then turned into a grin and Veronica relaxed.

"That's my little sister. Washington made you touch and I'm glad. Have you spoken to your dad?"

"Yeah last night. He's in Dubai right now. Couldn't tell me why obviously but it doesn't bother me anymore. To be honest I don't even know what his job is. I just know that he works for the Pentagon."

"Well I think that's the way they want to keep it. And it's also for your safety. What about mum? Heard from her?"

Veronica then started playing with her food because she had suddenly lost her appetite.

"Not since she went MIA before the end of my junior year. But you know mum. Always leaving for months then returning for a few days before setting out again."

Don nodded in agreement because he knew what their mum was like. She didn't raise him because once he was born she just left him with his father but she did raise Veronica. Well she did until Veronica was 8 and that's when she started going off the radar for months then coming home. Veronica then started cleaning up and Don remembered something.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Logan stopped by my office a couple of hours ago."

Veronica stopped loading the dishwasher when she heard Logan's name and turned to face Don.

"Really? What was he doing there?"

"Looking for you obviously. He wanted to know where you and Keith were staying and I explained that you moved in with me because your dad's job demanded him to move from city to city. He then gave me some sort of disc and asked me to give it to you."

He then reached into his bag and pulled out a CD. He handed it to Veronica who sat down on the couch and picked up her laptop. She put the disc in the drive and then played it. On the screen popped up a video. There she saw what looked like her when she was 15 out by the pool in the Echolls estate. She was talking to the camera about how sad she was that she was leaving Neptune and leaving all her friends behind. The camera then panned to Lilly who was sitting on the edge of the pool in a pink bikini. She was waving at the camera and saying how much she loved Veronica and how much she was gonna miss her.

"When was this taken?"

Veronica looked at Don and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. It must have been when I had just found out that we were moving after my freshman year because by the looks of it I was still friends with Lilly when this was shot. Which probably means that I was still dating Duncan because I didn't break up with him till after me and Lilly had our fall out."

Don nodded and then turned to watch the rest of the video. It then showed Duncan getting out of the pool and pulling Veronica into a hug. He gave her a brief kiss but pulled away when they heard Lilly making gagging noises. Veronica then heard Logan talking and she smiled. Duncan then took the camera and panned it to Logan who was smiling. He then went on to say that he was going to miss Veronica because all bad boys needed a friend in their life who was sweet and innocent. He then pulled Veronica into a hug and kissed her temple. He then pulled her into the pool with him and the video ended with a message on the screen that said 'We'll always miss you.' Veronica smiled and then shut her laptop down.

"It's a bit late for this video isn't it? I mean you're back now."

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that Logan was meant to give this to me when I left a few years ago. I remember being at the airport with him and him being annoyed because he forgot my going away present. This was obviously it. It was sweet of him to give it to me now."

"Yeah because his main intention was being sweet."

Veronica looked at Don with a confused look but he just rolled his eyes.

"I think Logan has a little crush on you. Well I think that he always had one but was never able to act upon it because of the Kane twins. But now both of you are free of them who knows. Now I suggest that you go and finish your homework. Unless you want me to ground you for getting sent out of your English class."

Veronica laughed then headed back to her room to finish her homework. She didn't manage to get through it though because all she could think about was what Don had just said to her about Logan.

*****

"Logan dude, you are so going down."

"Really? Is that why I've won the past 5 races and I am happily sitting in first place while your 5th?"

Logan grinned at Dick and raised his eyebrows before taking another swig of beer. He then turned his attention back to the TV where he beat Dick yet again.

"Funny. I could have sworn that you said I was going down. But look at that. I beat you. Again. Now you can go downstairs and get more beer from the fridge."

Dick gave Logan a sarcastic smile before leaving Logan's room. Logan smiled then threw the other controller to Cassidy, Dick's younger brother.

"Here man. See if you're any better than your older brother."

Cassidy smiled and then started playing. A few minutes later Dick arrived back upstairs with six beers, thee in each hand.

"I still can't get over the fact that Veronica Mars is back. I mean she left at the end of freshman year and now she's back to do her senior year at Neptune. Like I had English with her today and she is not the girl she once was. She's definitely sexier. I think I gotta give DK props for going out with her. Who knew she could be so feisty."

Logan rolled his eyes and took another beer from Dick.

"You do know she wasn't always like that right? She was the complete opposite of Lilly. And her and Duncan only dated for a year before she called it off. And that was when she was sweet and naive Veronica. I saw her after school today and she just described herself as twice as sassy which I have to agree with."

"Okay dude don't need to get all sensitive about a girl that was never yours. You chose Lilly remember? You did have a choice."

And what a mistake I made. Course Logan didn't say it out loud but that was what he was thinking. Had he known that Lilly was going to snatch his heart out of his chest and stomp on it, he would have never begun dating her. But people have to learn from their mistakes and Logan did. Now he knows to never trust the slutty 09ers.

But Veronica was never like that. She always looked so pure but Logan had seen her when she wasn't. He then remembered the time when he, Veronica and Duncan had decided to spend the night in his bedroom watching movies..

***FLASHBACK***

"_So what are you gonna do with him?"_

_Logan looked up at Veronica and then down to Duncan who was passed out on the floor in his room._

"_I don't know. Leave him there?"_

"_Logan we can't leave him. You know what he's like. He hates sleeping on the floor."_

_Logan shrugged his shoulders and continued drinking his beer._

"_Yeah well he should have thought of that before he drank too much and passed out on my bedroom floor."_

"_You are such a jackass sometimes. He drank the same amount as you!"_

"_Yes but unlike your perfect boyfriend here I can handle my drink."_

_Veronica rolled her eyes at Logan's comment of Duncan being the perfect boyfriend because in reality he wasn't. He was just smart enough not to show and make everyone think that he was. Veronica just couldn't figure out how she was gonna tell Duncan that she wanted to break up with him. Yeah she liked him but she would be moving soon and she needed to move on. The last thing she wanted was to be tied down to someone who lived on the other side of the country. Logan looked up to see Veronica still standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. He signed in frustration and then sat up._

"_Fine I'll take him next door to the guest room."_

"_Thank you."_

_Veronica smiled at Logan as he picked up Duncan and dragged him out the door. Veronica couldn't help but laugh at the sight she had just seen. Duncan passing out then Logan dragging him to a bed. She looked around the room and saw the mess the three of them had made. Lilly had said she was feeling sick but Veronica knew deep down that she was sneaking around with someone else. She just didn't want to believe that her best friend was cheating on her boyfriend. She shook her head and started picking up the empty bottles of beers and putting them in the bin in the corner of Logan's room._

"_You know we have a cleaner to do that."_

_Veronica jumped when she heard Logan's voice and turned around to see him walking over and sitting on his bed._

"_Well not all of us have cleaners and we normally do everything ourselves. Sorry if I was polite."_

"_Hey no need to apologise. Knock yourself out."_

_Logan then lay down and rested his hands behind his head. Veronica watched him and then an idea ran into her head. She moved over to the side of his bed and picked up his sheets and pulled them out from underneath him. Logan rolled off the bed and dropped on the floor. He quickly got up and saw Veronica laughing at him. He smiled at her before he leaped across the bed and tackled her to the floor. He then started tickling her sides because he knew she was extremely ticklish._

"_Logan, get off of me."_

"_Apologise first."_

"_Fine I'm sorry!"_

_Satisfied, Logan stopped tickling her and rolled off her so he was on her side. He then turned to face her and she did the same. Logan couldn't help but smile at her. He knew he was gonna miss her because there really wasn't anyone else he could tackle then tickle like that._

"_I need your help with something Logan."_

_Veronica looked at Logan and saw that he was concerned. She needed to figure out how she was gonna break up with Duncan and she wasn't going to ask Lilly because she was his twin sister. Yeah Logan was Duncan's best mate but he was also hers._

"_What is it?"_

"_I need to break up with Duncan but I don't know how to."_

_Logan signed in relief because he was thought she was gonna ask him for help on something much worse._

"_Why, what's happened?"_

"_Nothing. Well nothing bad I guess. It's just I'm leaving at the end of freshman year and moving to D.C with my dad. I don't want to be with someone who lives on the other side of the country. And truth is Duncan isn't the guy I thought he was. Yeah he's sweet but he's too sweet. He never gets anything wrong and that can be creepy at times."_

_Logan started laughing and Veronica punched him._

"_I'm being serious."_

"_Yeah because all girls want a guy who screws everything up."_

"_That's not what I mean and you know it. It's like you screw things up but you don't make yourself seem perfect. That's something Duncan can't do. Something I think I want._

"_So what you're saying is you want me?"_

_Veronica just glared at Logan and he smiled. She wasn't angry at him. She couldn't be angry at him even if she tried. He was her Logan. Nothing would ever change that._

"_Just let him down gently. Duncan's a sensitive guy and I know that he likes you a lot but I know where you're coming from. Maybe you should tell him when he wakes up. You're staying here right?"_

"_Yeah. Don has the night shift, my dad is following a lead in Mexico and I haven't heard from my mum in a month."_

_Logan nodded and pulled her into a hug. He was the only one who knew that her mum had the tendency of leaving for a few months. Veronica didn't want anyone else to know because she didn't want people feeling sorry for her. She looked up at Logan and saw him looking down at her. Then before she knew it, she was kissing him. And he was kissing her back. Logan cupped her cheek with one of his hands and he used his other to pull her closer to him so there weren't any gaps between them. Veronica wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and started pulling his hair. She then felt his tongue touch her lips and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter and entwine with hers. Logan's hands then ran down the side of her and he wrapped them securely around her waist. Logan then shifted them so Veronica was straddling him. He then sat up and they just stayed like that. When they eventually pulled away none of them jumped back in shock. Neither of them could believe what had just happened but both of them enjoyed it. Veronica quickly unhooked her hands from behind his neck and stood up._

"_I'm gonna get changed. I don't wanna disturb Duncan so I'm just gonna make you share your bed tonight. It's big enough."_

_Logan smiled at her and watched her go into his top draw and pull out a pair of pyjama bottoms and one of her tank tops that she had left at his the last time she was there. She then went into the bathroom to get changed. Veronica had broken up with Duncan the next and day then caught Lilly cheating on Logan. Lilly or Duncan never knew about the kiss that Logan and Veronica had shared. Neither Veronica nor Logan spoke about it again and never told each other how much they both enjoyed it and how natural it had felt for both of them._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"I should have told her."

"What did you say?"

Logan looked up at Dick and shook his head.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself."

Dick nodded and continued to play the game. Logan just couldn't get Veronica out of his head. He remembered every detail of that kiss; and the wired thing was he couldn't remember the first time he kissed Lilly, the girl he was suppose to be in love with at the time. Maybe what Don had said to him earlier when he was in his office was true. Maybe he did have deeper feelings for Veronica.

* * *

**So what did you think? review to let me know because I love listening to what you guys have to say. =)**


	3. Time Flys

_I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. I'm only have a little fun with them =)_

**hey guys  
so here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it and I just want to get a few things across now.  
I'm uploading quite quickly because it's half term and I have no other plans :) but they wont come up this often when school starts because i have my exams in a few months. That is definetly the downfall of being 16 =]  
Okay now so i have jumped ahead in time in this story but you'll see why and i really didnt want to write down chapters that werent really relevent. Also please review and i really want to get to 30 reviews.  
So let me know what you think and I have to say I am still amazed at all the great response I've gotton for this story. Thanks guys :)**

* * *

"I can't believe you've been gone for a month."

"Well believe it because it's true. I haven't seen my dad for month."

"And I haven't seen my daughter but I know she's doing fine. I mean I talk to her brother nearly every day."

"What!?"

Veronica sat up in bed with the phone still pressed to her ear. She quickly threw the sheets off of her and walked out of her bedroom. She walked past Don's room and saw that his bed was still made. She then headed into the living room and saw that it was empty.

"Veronica he's not there. He's still at work. You know Don's hours are unpredictable. Look I don't only talk to him because of you. It's part of my job description that I check in on all of the county sheriffs. Now I know that it's roughly 3am in Neptune so I am going to say goodbye now so you can get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Aww c'mon dad. You use too let me stay off school on a Friday."

"Maybe but you weren't in your senior year and you were living with me at the time no your brother. It's his rules and I expect you to follow them."

"You know I do dad. Hopefully I'll see you soon. Love you dad."

"Love you too sweetie. Good night."

"Night."

Veronica hung up her cell phone and made her way over to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water and started drinking it. When she shut the fridge door, she thumped her head on it. She didn't know why she was doing it but it felt relaxing. When she finally stopped she made her way back to her bedroom and into her bed. This time she wasn't woken by a phone call.

*****

Veronica pulled her bag out of her locker but jumped out of her skin when she shut her locker door and saw Duncan leaning on the locker next to hers. It reminded her of her first day back at Neptune when Lilly was standing in the same place that he was.

_Hopefully I can give him the same speech I gave Lilly so he would leave me alone. Lilly hasn't bothered me in the past month and I was thanking my lucky stars that Duncan hadn't spoken to me at all. Well apart from now._

"Hey."

"Oh hey Duncan. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just thought we could talk. I mean you've been back for a month and we haven't spoken at tall."

_There is a reason for that._

"Yeah well I've been busy. I've been trying to catch up on the curriculum. I mean I went to school in D.C for two years so I kinda got use to their curriculum."

Duncan nodded at Veronica and took a moment a take a good look at her. She was wearing a pair of low rise tight jeans and a plain black v-neck top. Duncan couldn't help but notice that she had developed a decent size chest while she was gone and it could easily been seen due to the tightness of her top. Duncan smiled at her and Veronica couldn't help but notice that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She felt slightly sick on the inside because of the way that he was looking at her but she didn't do anything about it.

"I just wanted to talk to you about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah us. Me and you. You and I."

Veronica took a step away from her locker so she could throw her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Duncan you do know that there is no us. I mean we broke up 2 years ago and last time I check we hadn't gotton back together."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why did we break up? Well because I was moving to D.C and long distance relationships aren't my thing. I didn't want to be tied down to anyone."

"But that's not what you told Logan is it?"

Veronica looked up at Duncan with a surprised look.

"Wait how did you know that I spoke to Logan about it. You were passed out and Logan had to carry you into the guest room."

"Yeah well I woke up like a minute later. I was coming back into Logan's room but I stopped and waited outside when I heard you two talking. You must have been talking near the door because I could hear you clearly and you weren't talking very loud. Probably hoping that I wouldn't hear. I mean who would want to hear his girlfriend ask his best friend how to break up with him. Then I hear you joke about sharing a bed with him."

Veronica just looked at Duncan. She didn't know what to say to him.

"So tell me. Did you decide to break up with me before or after you spent 10 minutes making out with your boyfriends best friend and your best friends boyfriend?"

Veronica still didn't say anything. She couldn't figure out how he had known about her kissing Logan. She hadn't told anyone and she was pretty sure that Logan hadn't either. Hell, they hadn't even spoken about it and they had spent the past month hanging out and becoming friends again.

"Look Duncan it just happened. It was only once and it was way after I had decided to break up with you. Because you obviously know that I didn't only break up with you because I was leaving. I wanted to break up with you because you were too perfect. You never did anything wrong and I always thought that was why I loved you. But then I realised that I only thought I loved you. Look Duncan we broke up and that's the way I want to keep it."

"This is about Logan isn't it? I mean you were always close with him when we were younger and I don't think you've gone a day this past month without being around him. What is it that he has that I don't?"

"Don't go there Duncan. This isn't about him. This is about me and I don't want you. I don't think I ever did."

Veronica then turned to walk away but Duncan grabbed her wrist and spun her back round. Veronica tried to yank her hand away from him but his grip on her was too strong.

"Duncan let go of me."

"Why won't you just listen to me Veronica? We were good together. Why can't we just have that again?"

"Because it isn't what I want and you can't force me into a relationship I don't want. Now let go of me."

Duncan didn't let go of her. Instead he held her wrist tighter and started pulling her towards him. Veronica looked up at him and was confused by what she saw. This wasn't the Duncan she knew. The Duncan she knew would never do anything to hurt her. She then felt another hand grab the hand that Duncan was holding. She looked up and saw Logan pull Duncan's hand off her wrist.

"Let go of her man. You know as well as I do that Veronica hates being forced into something. So why you just let her go and we'll pretend that this never happened?"

Veronica snatched her wrist away from Duncan's grip and started rubbing it with her other hand. She saw the red mark around it and knew that it was going to bruise. She then felt Logan push her behind him and she stayed there watching the two old best friends look at each other.

"Fine. Just don't come to me when she breaks your heart like she did mine."

Logan and Veronica then watched Duncan walk down the hall and turn the corner. When he couldn't be seen anymore, Logan turned to Veronica and placed his hands on the top of her arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little freaked that's all. When did Duncan become the obsessed ex-boyfriend?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders and placed his arm on Veronica's shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe it happened when you decided to wear low rise tight jeans and tight tops instead of those flowery dresses. I mean I'm not complaining. When you look like this I enjoy what I look at."

Veronica punched him in the arm and he just laughed. It amazed Veronica how she could act so casually around Logan. It was like she didn't have to try and impress him in any way.

"C'mon let's get to journalism. I think I might need to keep an eye on you for the rest of the day. I mean I wouldn't want to you have another encounter with the obsessed ex-boyfriend as you call him."

*****

"Hey Sacks."

Deputy Sacks looked up from the front desk and saw Veronica standing in front of him.

"Hey Veronica. What can I do for you?"

"Well you can tell me where my brother is so I can give him his lunch. Knowing him he hasn't been home yet and that means he's working on something big so I thought I'd bring him lunch."

"You certainly do know him. He's in his office and next time you do a food round call beforehand. Don isn't the only one who forgets to eat here."

"I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises."

Veronica saluted him and then headed over to Don's office. She knocked a couple of times then stuck her head around the door. She saw him sitting down behind his desk, talking on the phone with his feet up on the desk. He looked up and indicated her to come in when he saw her. Veronica walked into his office and put his lunch on his desk before she sat down on the chair in the corner of his office. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and started to write up her journalism assignment.

"So what's in the bag today? Ham and cheese?"

Veronica looked up at Don who was looking in the brown paper bag.

"You ask me the same thing everytime I come and bring you something to eat and each time you're right."

Don smiled at his little sister as he started to eat his sandwich.

"What you doing?"

"Just writing up a story for the school paper. Thought I'd give you some company while you work. I mean you've been here all day and I doubt you came home last night."

"You know me too well. Look about that whole keeping me company thing. I have this really important case I need to deal with and as much as I love you, I'd rather you weren't here. You have the tendency to be a bit nosey and distracting. Why don't I just see you at home?"

"Fine but I'm not making dinner. You can pick up something for yourself on your way home."

Veronica started packing up her laptop and went over to her brother.

"I'll see you later."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stole one of his potato chips before she left his office.

"See you later Sacks."

"Bye Veronica. Stay out of trouble."

Veronica turned around to face Sacks but continued talking to him.

"I can't promise that but I can promise you I won't get caught."

Sacks smiled at her and Veronica couldn't help but grin back at him. She then felt herself walk into someone and then wrap their arms around her waist to support her.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Veronica turned around to see Logan smiling at her.

"No need for apologises. I'll just make it my life goal to protect Veronica Mars. That way you wouldn't need to say sorry 50 times a day."

"I'll have you know Logan Echolls that I can take care of myself. But I have no problem arguing with you if you want to wait on my hand and foot."

Logan laughed and then realised that he was still holding Veronica's waist. He quickly let go of her and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Oh there you are Logan."

Logan and Veronica turned around to see Lynn Echolls walk towards them.

"Hey Mum. You remember Veronica right?"

"Of course I do. How are you sweetie? How's your dad?"

"I'm great Mrs Echolls. And he's fine. He's still in Dubai working."

"Please call me Lynn. And it's just like the old days with your dad working isn't it?"

"It's not that bad. I miss him but I have Don and Logan's been a great friend the past month. I don't know what I would have done without him."

Lynn smiled at Logan and Veronica couldn't help but notice that Logan was getting slightly embarrassed.

"Well I should get going. I've got a load of homework I need to start. It was nice seeing you again Lynn. I'll talk to you later Logan. Bye."

Logan then watched Veronica leave the building.

"I've always liked Veronica. It did surprise me that you two remand friends though. I always thought you two would get together."

"Funny. You're not the only who's said that to me."

*****

"And there was me thinking you wouldn't be coming home tonight. Here."

Don sat down as Veronica placed a bowl of pasta in front of him.

"I thought you weren't cooking me dinner tonight?"

"Well I finished all of my homework and I got bored so I thought I'd make you something. It only took me a few minutes."

She smiled at him then went back over to the couch where she was sitting before he walked in.

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I didn't eat it."

"Why wouldn't you eat it?"

"Well because I have to attend Mrs Echolls annual benefit deputy's of Neptune."

Veronica looked up at Don and smiled.

"So it's just a big party where all the rich people donate money to the sheriff's department?"

"Pretty much."

Veronica rolled her eyes and got up to start tidying up the mess she made when she was cooking.

"Well I hope you have fun. Oh and I won't wait up for you."

"I know you won't. Because you're coming with me."

"I'm what?"

"Well I have an invitation for me and a plus one. So you're my plus one. Mrs Echolls advised me to bring you along earlier when she was in my office."

_Somehow I doubt that is was Mrs Echolls idea. It seemed more like the young Mr Echolls idea. Typical Logan. Dragging me to something he knows I wouldn't go on my own accord. Well technically he wasn't dragging me but he was a part of it._

"Fine I'll go. But I don't have anything to wear so don't expect me to change."

"I think I know you too well."

Veronica then watched as her brother went into his room and walked out holding a box. He handed it to her and she sat down with it on her lap. She opened it and then looked up at Don.

"You so owe me."

Don smiled at her before he made his way into his bathroom to get ready. Veronica took another look at her dress and then walked into her bedroom holding it.

_Something tells me this is going to be a long night._

_

* * *

_

**So what did you think?  
Please let me know and please review. i love it when i hear from you =]**


	4. The Chocolate Fountain

_I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. If i did Veronica would have never broken up with Logan at the begining of series 2 and they would have stayed together till the end =)_

**I'm back =]  
Thank you so much for all the feedback i got for the last three chapters. All of those reviews mean the world to me!  
So here's chapter four  
Please review because i would love to get to 40. Don't worry I'm not briding you ^_^  
I'm not gonna tell you what happens in this chapter but I can tell you that LoVe are getting closer to eachother *squeels*  
You gotta love LoVe!!  
Until next time x**

* * *

_So when I planned my Friday night in my head, I can honestly say that attending a benefit at the Echolls mansion in a dress was at the top of my list. I mean I would have settled with an ice cream sundae and a few movies but Don has decided that he wants to have some brother sister time. I have no idea how he is suppose to achieve that at this thing but if I just let him think that then slip away in the crowds, it'll be all good._

Veronica couldn't stop playing with her dress. It wasn't that she didn't like it, she did. She loved it. It was just that she would have never dreamed of buying it herself because she felt that she couldn't pull it off. Despite Don's attempts of telling her that she looks beautiful, she wasn't convinced. She loved the colour. It was the same blue as her eyes and along the top of the dress and the hem was a black outline. The dress itself was strapless and it was a knee high dress. The top part of the dress was like a corset but not as tight. The skirt went outwards like a prom dress but not as big and as not fancy. She also wore a pair of blue heels that gave a few inches on her height but she didn't know how long it was going to be till her feet would start aching. Her hair was in a low lose bun and it had a blue butterfly clip to hold her fringe out of her face. She looked stunning. But Veronica still wasn't convinced.

As they walked up towards the front doors, Don couldn't help but smile at Veronica. He knew how uncomfortable she felt but he also knew that she was going to enjoy herself. She always did.

"Sheriff Lamb. Welcome. It's nice to see you here."

Don shook Aaron Echolls hand then moved down to give Lynn Echolls a kiss on each of her cheeks.

"I'm honoured to be here. You all know my sister, Veronica Mars?"

Veronica smiled and started walking into the mansion. She didn't get very far before Aaron pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Of course I do. I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?"

"I've been great Mr Echolls. I guess I couldn't stay away from Neptune."

Aaron laughed then released Veronica.

"Please call me Aaron and I guess so. Well enjoy the party."

"I will thanks."

Veronica smiled at him and then was welcomed by Lynn Echolls. She then stopped in front of Logan who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Stuck on the welcoming committee, I see."

"It's not that bad. This way I know who is actually here and then decide who I want to spend the night with."

"Well if I was you I would pick fast. Lilly's over there and I know that look on her face too well."

Logan quickly looked over and saw Lilly Kane standing across the room. She had a glass of Champaign in her hand and even though she was talking to someone else, her gaze was on Veronica and Logan.

"So tell me Mars. What does that look mean?"

A waiter walked past and Logan took two glasses of Champaign and handed one to Veronica. She took a sip and smiled up at him.

"Well it could mean two things. That she's getting ready to kiss your face off or she's gonna march over here and rip all your clothes off. I can't really decide."

Logan started laughing and then quickly shook the hand of someone who just walked in. Veronica quickly moved to his side so she wasn't in anyone's way.

"Well I'd rather none of those to happen. A load has seriously been lifted off of my shoulders now that I'm not with Lilly anymore."

"I said the same thing when I stopped being her friend and when I broke up with Duncan. I think we're better off without the Kane's in our lives."

Logan nodded in agreement and took another sip of Champaign.

"Well tonight's you're lucky night Mars because I am choosing to spend tonight with you out of everyone in this room."

"Well I'm honoured. Just come find me when you're done here. I shouldn't be that hard to find."

Veronica then leaned up and gave Logan a kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away she felt Logan's hand on her lower back pulling her back towards him. Veronica looked up at him and for a moment she thought that he was going to kiss her. The memory of the first time she kissed him came back to her. The texture of his lips, the way they moved against hers and the way he pulled her closer to him using his hands. Veronica's body started tingling like it always did when she thinks about the kiss and over the past month she's been thinking about it a lot. But to Veronica's disappointment he didn't kiss her. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"You look beautiful tonight. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Veronica smiled at him and mouthed a 'thank you' before quickly moving away. The last thing she wanted was for Logan to see her blush and she could feel that she was. She headed over towards the food but stopped when she felt her glass of Champaign being removed from her hand.

"Hey! I was drinking that!"

"I know. Which is why I'm taking it off you. You're only seventeen."

"Don, stop it. You were the one who said that I had to come to this thing tonight so let me have a few glasses of Champaign. You may be the sheriff but you're off duty. As my older brother I'm asking you nicely to let me drink a little bit tonight."

Don looked down at Veronica and then rolled his eyes before giving her back her glass.

"Fine. Just don't get ahead of yourself."

"Thank you Don."

Veronica kissed Don's cheek and then made her way over to the table of food.

*****

"Now there's a sight you don't see every day. Tell me V, are you only wearing the dress to try and impress someone?"

Veronica looked up and saw Lilly looking down at her. Lilly was naturally taller than Veronica and she towered over her in heels but Veronica didn't care. Lilly didn't intimidate her.

"You know I would say yes but that would mean talking to you for longer than I have to. So I'm gonna say no and then walk away. I have better things to do than stand here and make conversation with someone whom I despise."

Veronica then started to walk away but Lilly grabbed her hand stopping her from getting any further. Veronica rolled her eyes and turned back to face Lilly.

"What is it with you Kane's and grabbing my hand to stop me from leaving? First Duncan and now you. If I didn't know any better I'd say that both of you have this weird crush on me and that you can't stand to be away from me."

Veronica then yanked her hand away from Lilly and Lilly tumbled forward. She didn't remember Veronica being that strong.

"You wish Mars. Now I'm just going to give you a little advice. Stay away from Logan. It won't be long before he realises that I'm the one he wants to be with. So how about you stop trying to impress him. He could have had you but he chose me instead."

"Are you serious? You think that I'm here to try to impress Logan? I'm here because Lynn Echolls invited me. I'm also here to support my brother, Sheriff Lamb. And I'm gonna give you some advice. I've known Logan since he first moved here when he was twelve and I know that if he wanted you back he would have done something about it by now. So why don't you stop with your trampish ways and leave him alone. Because he notices you wearing short skirts to school and tight tops. He also notices when you hitch your skirt up in class so he can see what kind of underwear you're wearing if you're wearing any. All of the above scream desperate tramp. So why don't you leave Logan alone. Also if you lay another finger on me you'll regret the day you ever pissed me off."

Veronica then walked off leaving Lilly there alone. Lilly couldn't get her head around the things that Veronica had just said to her. She watched Veronica walk over to some of the deputies and then walked the other way. She then saw Logan making his way to Veronica and quickly stood in his path stopping him.

"Hey there lovah. You're looking extremely sexy tonight."

Lilly placed her hand on Logan's arm. He rolled his eyes and shrugged her off.

"What do you want Lilly?"

"I want to talk to you obviously."

"Well I have other plans. So I guess I'll see you around."

Logan then tried to walk away but Lilly stood in his path yet again.

"Lilly I don't have time for you childish games."

"And why's that? Because you'd rather spend time with Veronica Mars?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes. That's what I want to be doing."

"Why do you even like her though? I mean she's just plain Jane. She isn't any fun. I know that because I use to spend all of my time with her."

"Well you obviously don't know her as well as you think you do because I can tell you that she is fun. She's great fun. But you wouldn't know that because you always played the sick card. But now I know that you weren't sick. You just wanted to be with someone else. Now enjoy the rest of the party."

Logan walked away from Lilly without turning back. He just smiled to himself because he could feel Lilly's eyes on him watching him. He then looked over to where Veronica just was but she was gone. He then quickly looked around the room. When his eyes landed on her, he couldn't help but laugh.

"I should have looked here first."

Veronica looked up and saw Logan looking down at her.

"I have to agree with you there. I mean if there is a chocolate fountain in the room I'm gonna be next to it."

Veronica smiled as she dunked a strawberry into the chocolate and ate it.

"How's about you get a plate of those and then follow me. This party is neither of us and I have an idea that neither of us will find boring."

Veronica smiled and quickly put some chocolate covered strawberries on a plate and followed Logan. He led them out of the house and into the pool house. Veronica couldn't help but smile as she entered the room.

"Wow. I haven't been in here for years. It hasn't changed though. And it's nice because it brings backs memories."

Logan laughed as he sat down in the bed and started taking his tie and jacket off. Veronica then joined him on the opposite side of the bed with her strawberries in front of her. Logan then took one and popped it in his mouth before Veronica could take it off of him.

"I was looking forward to eating that one. It was the biggest one I could find and I put extra chocolate on it."

"I know. Which was why I had to eat it before you."

"Same old Logan."

He laughed at her and watched her eating. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. Earlier at school she looked sexy to him but now she looked beautiful. Logan couldn't decide which look he preferred.

"Lilly ambushed me earlier."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Oh just the same old. That I should stay away from you because one day your gonna realise that she's the one you want and your gonna go running back to her. She then grabbed my hand the same way that Duncan did earlier. But I'm glad she's not as strong as him. I yanked my hand back and she lost of her balance. Secretly I wanted her to fall into the punch but I didn't want to cause a scene on front of Don. She then got pissed when I told her about the whole 'lifting up her skirt so you could see what she had on under it' thing and she got pissed. I then threatened her again and walked off."

Logan smiled at her as he leaned over to the mini fridge and pulled out two sodas. He handed one to Veronica and started drinking the other one.

"Believe it or not she then came over to me and started telling me that you're boring and that I shouldn't be wasting my time on you. Nothing new there."

Veronica started laughing and then she began to take her shoes off. She could feel the blisters on her feet and she wanted nothing more than to free her feet. Logan watched her as she threw her shoes across the room and lay down on her stomach. Her legs were up in the air and Logan frowned when he saw the red marks her shoes left on her feet.

"Do you need a band aid?"

Veronica looked at Logan and then back at her feet.

"No it's alright. Best thing to do is to just leave them then deal with them tomorrow. I guess this teaches me to always break into the shoes before I wear them to a party."

*****

"I guess this means I have to stop calling you little virgin V."

"When have you ever called me that?"

"Well I haven't said it to your face but I have said it once or twice."

Veronica's mouth dropped and she shoved Logan off of the bed. They had been sitting in the pool house for hours. They spent the whole time talking. They only just decided to start confessing their darkest secrets to each other and Logan couldn't believe it when Veronica told him that she has had sex before. Logan quickly jumped back onto the bed and looked at Veronica who had a huge smile on her face.

"Don't think we're dropping it there. You have to give me the details. Who, when, where?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and finished her third glass of Champaign.

"Homecoming at the beginning of my junior year. It was with my boyfriend Mark and it was at his place. We had been going out for nearly seven months and it just happened. It wasn't planned at all. We then broke up a few weeks later but it was all good. I wasn't in love with him or anything."

Veronica then shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"You really have changed. Now since it's nearly midnight and since we've been in here for nearly 3 hours I think we should head back."

"That would be a good idea. Knowing Don he's already sent a search party out for me."

Logan laughed then picked up Veronica's shoes and handed them to her. He then held out his arm so she could link hers through his.

"Thank you Mr Echolls."

"You're very welcome Miss Mars."

They both laughed and then headed back to the party. It wasn't as busy as it was before but there were still many people around. As soon as Veronica walked through the doors, Don came up to her.

"Where have you been?"

"In the pool house with Logan. It kinda got boring."

"I know. I was looking for you so we could get out of here."

"Well then let's go."

"It's a bit too late for that now. I've got to go to work. They've just found the body of a dead girl. They found her washed up on the beach. I've gotta get down there. Logan, do you think you could take Veronica home? I would but I just don't have the time."

"No problem Sheriff Lamb. I'll make sure she gets home alright."

Don nodded and then kissed Veronica's forehead.

"Be good and I 'll see you when later. Don't wait up for me."

"I never do."

Don smiled at his little sister then quickly left.

"Looks like you get to spend more time with me."

Veronica looked up at Logan and saw that same grin that he's always had.

"Lucky me. I get to spend all night with the great Logan Echolls."

"Stop. You're hurting me with your kind words."

Veronica rolled her eyes and slapped him.

"Well unless you want to die I suggest you go and get me a drink. All this talking with you has made me thirsty."

"Yes ma'am."

Logan then hurried off to the drinks and picked up to sodas. He looked up and saw Lilly starring at him. He held up one of the sodas and winked at her before heading back over to Veronica.

"She's still watching you, you know."

"I know. I think I pissed her off even more when I indicated that I was getting you drink and then coming back over to you."

"Same old Logan. Always wanting the girls to want him."

"Not really. I think I've decided that I want one girl and one girl only."

"Ooh. Logan's hung up on someone. Spill."

Logan smiled at her and then leaned back and rested on the wall. He wasn't gonna tell her that it was her straight up. He wanted to play with the idea first.

"Well I guess it'll only work if she likes me..."

"Shit!"

Logan stopped talking and looked over at Veronica and saw what she was talking about. He then saw most of her soda on her dress.

"Typical me. Spilling my drink down myself."

"I use to do it all the time. C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up."

Logan held out his hand and Veronica grabbed it with no hesitation. He then led her up to his room. Veronica smiled because like the pool house, nothing had changed in Logan's room.

"Do you need anything?"

"A towel and something to wear would be great."

Logan nodded and quickly got a towel from his on suite bathroom. He handed it to her then went over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of pyjama bottoms and one of her old tank tops that had been sitting in his draw for years. He handed them to her and Veronica smiled.

"This is the top I always use to sleep in when I stayed at yours. I can't believe you still have it."

"To be honest I didn't know myself. Cleaning out my draws isn't something I do."

"There's just one problem. I haven't worn this in over two years and I may not have gotton taller but I can guarantee that another part of my body has gotton bigger over that time period. So I doubt this will fit."

For a moment Logan couldn't figure out what she meant. Veronica then sighed and pointed to her boobs.

"Ooh. Now I get it."

"I'm sure you do. So how's about you find me another top."

Veronica smiled at him as he quickly gave her a plain white top. Veronica smiled and then indicated that he should turn around.

"Oh right. Sorry."

Logan quickly turned around and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He couldn't understand why he was acting like an idiot around her. She obviously wasn't shy around him. She told him things that he would have normally expected her to tell a girl and now she was getting changed in the same room as him. Logan couldn't get his head around it. Veronica wasn't the same girl. But he liked her this way. He actually preferred her like this. She wasn't in Lilly's shadows anymore.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Veronica stepped out of her dress and threw it on the bed.

"Umm nothing, why?"

"Well Dick's having a party and I thought you might like to come. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

Something then caught Logan's eyes. He looked down at the little mirror that was sitting on his desk and he saw Veronica's reflection. He saw her in her blue lacy bra and matching French knickers. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. Even if she was only in her underwear. He then quickly looked away because the last thing he wanted was to seem like some kind of perv.

"Hmm, do I want to go to a party where loads of kids from school are going to be wasted and making fools of themselves? I'd love to. Oh and you can turn around now."

Logan did and he couldn't help but smile at how cute Veronica looked in his clothes.

"Great. I guess I should take you home now. I don't think you'd want to go back down there in clothes that are too big for you."

"I guess your right. On one condition though."

"What's that?"

"You have to pick me up tomorrow night, take me to the party then bring me home."

"Veronica Mars, are you asking me to be your date?"

Veronica blushed slightly then picked up her dress and shoes.

"Maybe. I guess your gonna have to wait till tomorrow night."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought =]**


	5. Pancakes

_I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. I am only having some fun with them =]_

**Hey guys!**  
**So here it is. Chapter 5**  
**There is quite alot of LoVe fluff in this but not the love kind of fluff...yet!**  
**That is coming all in due time. I promise you that xD**  
**So please let me know what you think and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and help me make the 40 mark :D**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Some people have certain things about them that make them unique. Some people were smart, some could solve a scientific equation without even thinking about it and some people just did everything right without even trying. People say that Veronica Mars was a lot of things. Her father Keith tells her that she is his little angel. Even though she isn't six anymore. Her brother Don tells her that she knows too much for her own good and it isn't her fault that she knows everything. The information just seems to find her. And even though Logan would never admit it, he thinks that Veronica is just amazing and he hates himself for not realising it sooner. But if you ask Veronica what it was that makes her unique from everyone else, she would tell you one thing. That she isn't a morning person. That's why when the sun woke her up the next morning she let out a loud moan and tried to cover her face with her pillow.

However it didn't work as well as she wanted it to because a moment later she was dragging herself out of bed and making her way to the kitchen to start making her and Don chocolate chip pancakes like she did every Saturday morning. With her eyes half shut, she made her way to the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs and the fresh pint of milk. It wasn't until she had poured all the ingredients into a mixing bowl that she saw the folded piece of paper with her name scribbled on the front. She rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up and turned to Backup who had made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Hmm. Let's see what excuse Don has today for not being around when I wake up."

Backup looked up at her and she unfolded the note and read it aloud.

"'V. Sorry about the change of plans. The murder investigation has gotton out of hand in the past 10 hours so I need to be around the office. I'll make it up to you.' Yeah, sure you will."

She scrunched up the note and threw it in the bin. She then went back to making her breakfast. She loved her brother but there was no way that she was letting him ruin her Saturday morning tradition of chocolate chip pancakes.

*****

If someone told Don Lamb that he was married to his job he would deny it. But somehow without his knowledge he had made that commitment. And he didn't realise it till the call had come through that made him leave his sister at a benefit because there wasn't enough time for him to take her home. It was then confirmed when he quickly walked into the house that he now shared with his seventeen year old sister to leave her note explaining that he was still at work. He couldn't help but feel bad though. He had promised her dad that he would take care of her and he feels that he hasn't spent enough time with her. He knew if he asked her about it she would tell him that he was being silly and that she understood but that was Veronica all over.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Deputy Sacks came in with a huge grin on his face.

"I have been up all night trying to get my head around this case and when I look up I see you grinning at me. What do you want?"

"It's good to see you too Sheriff. I'm just here to tell you that you have a visitor."

Don started smiling and leaned back on his chair and threw his feet up on his desk.

"A visitor eh? Well then send them in. Just don't take what's in the bag. If you do I may have to suspend you for tampering with evidence."

Deputy Sacks laughed as he left Don's office. A few moments later Veronica walked in carrying a paper bag and Don could already feel his mouth watering.

"Please tell me that you have what I think you have in that bag?"

Veronica starting smiling as she made her way to the armchair in the corner of her brother's office. She sat down and threw her legs over the side like she always did.

"Whatever do you mean Sheriff? I hope you're not suggesting that I have a harmful weapon in here?"

Veronica held up the bag and started waving it about in mid air.

"If you want to call your chocolate chip pancakes a harmful weapon then yes. I mean they can make anyone do what you want them to do after one bite."

Veronica squeezed her eyes shut and threw the bag over to Don. He caught it and pulled out one of the many pancakes that were placed carefully in the bag.

"So you bring me breakfast after you wake up to an empty house again. I'll bite. What do you want?"

"What? Cant I bring my brother breakfast?"

"Nope. Not unless you want something. C'mon V I know you. More than you think."

Veronica stood up and walked over to her brother's desk.

"Fine, you got me. I just wanted to ask you if I could go to Dick's party tonight."

"Dick? As in Dick Casablancas? You want me to let you go to a party where I know for a fact that there are going to be high school students drinking?"

"I know it's hard for me to ask you since you're the Sheriff but before you make up your mind let me set out some ground rules. I will not drink. I will stick to soda for the whole night and I will only drink it from a can that I opened myself. Also Logan agreed to pick me up and take me home. You can decide what time you want me home and before you make your decision, I want you to remember what it was like being in high school. I know you went to house parties because you use to tell me about them. So, big brother Don, can I go?"

Don looked from his pleading sister to the pancake in his hand then back to his pleading sister.

"Okay. But I want you home before one and if I find out that Logan wasn't the one who brought you home, I will ground you."

Veronica didn't need to thank him in words. Don received his thank you when he saw veronica smiling at him and then throwing her arms around him to hug him.

"Oh and if anyone asks, I didn't give you permission to go to this party."

"Don't worry Don, mum's the word."

He laughed at her as she pretended to zip up her mouth and throw away the key. He then waved goodbye to her as she skipped out of his office. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast.

*****

When Veronica finally made it back home after taking Backup for a walk, she collapsed on the couch and buried her head in one of the pillows. She didn't want to move. She just wanted to sleep because she only 8 hours sleep. Enough for the average human but not enough for Veronica Mars. She then felt herself drifting off into a nice sleep when a knock at the door bought her out of it. Veronica groaned as she hit the pillow in frustration a few times. She pulled herself up off the couch and opened the door to find Logan Echolls standing there leaning on the wall. Veronica smiled as she saw the muscles in his arms and abs through his top. She also noticed how snug his jeans were. She had to say he looked nice. More than nice, he looked sexy. He wasn't the young boy that Veronica once knew. Now he was a young man that she enjoyed looking at.

"Veronica Mars, are you checking me out?"

Veronica drifted her eyes back up to meet his. He had a huge smile on his face and Veronica couldn't help but play along.

"Maybe. I guess it's payback from last night when you saw me in my bra and knickers when I was changing out of my wet dress."

Veronica instantly saw Logan's face drop as he quickly stood up straight.

"Yeah about that, I didn't mean to. I mean there was a mirror in my desk and I only looked for a second and then turned away."

"Relax Casanova. I know you only looked for a moment. I mean I'm flattered that you respect me enough not to invade my privacy but since I'm laying all the card on the table I think I should tell you something. If it was the other way around, I wouldn't have stopped looking."

Veronica winked at him and gestured for him to come in. Logan smiled at her as he walked into the apartment that her and her brother shared and made his way over to the armchair. He knew that Veronica was flirting with him and he couldn't help but love it. He really was enjoying the new Veronica. He then watched her as she shut the front door and sat down.

"So, my very good friend Logan whom I have known since I was twelve. What can I do for you at 11am on a Saturday morning?"

"I can see you're still not a morning person. I just wanted to know if you could come to the party tonight."

"Well I spoke to Don about it a while ago and he said I can go as long as I have no alcohol and you have to bring me back home before 1. Now I know as well as you that that's not the only reason why you're here because if you really wanted to, you would have just called me to ask me. So spill Echolls."

Logan started laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck. Veronica had caught him out.

"Okay your right. I came over to ask if you wanted to go to the mall. I know it isn't really your thing but I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out before the party tonight."

Veronica held her heart and smiled at Logan.

"I feel so honoured that you would want to spend your day hanging out with me. Veronica Mars. I must say that I'm shocked you suggested the mall though."

"Maybe I'm doing it because I want to point out what lingerie would look good on you. So you coming or what?"

Logan stood up and smiled at Veronica. She rolled her eyes and followed him out of the door before grabbing her bag and keys and her small denim jacket.

"Fine. But you're buying me lunch and if you get to see me in lingerie I get to see you in a thong."

Logan laughed as he headed to his Xterra with Veronica following closely behind.

*****

"Now that is what you call a sexy top."

Logan followed Veronica as she headed to the back of the shop and picked up a red top off the railings. As soon as Veronica entered the mall she had decided that she wanted to buy a new top for Dick's party later. She didn't really have a lot of party clothes because shopping wasn't her thing but she had the sudden urge to make an effort. She knew deep down it was because she was going to be with Logan but she would never admit to it. Like she would never admit to the fact that her feelings for Logan had gotton rather strong over the past month. She remembered having a crush on him when they were younger but that was a little school girl crush. She quickly got over it because it was obvious to her that Lilly liked him a lot and she knew that Duncan had a thing for her. Sometimes she did wish things were different but then she remembered that if they were different, she may not be where she was now.

Logan watched her as she picked up a red halter neck top and held it against her. It looked tight fitting but he knew that it would look great on Veronica because she had the perfect type of body for that type of top. It had a plunging v neck line and Logan couldn't help but agree with Veronica. The top was sexy.

"I'm gonna go try it on."

Veronica then dragged Logan with her to the dressing rooms and went inside a cubicle and pulled the curtain to give her some privacy. Logan sat down on one of the chairs as he waited for Veronica to change. When the curtain open and Logan looked up, he felt his jaw drop to the floor. He had never seen Veronica look so sexy. Last night she had looked beautiful but this was a whole different kind of beauty. The top fitted her perfectly. Her boobs weren't too small for it and they didn't bulge out. It clung to her stomach nicely. It was like the top was made for her.

"So what do you think?"

"It looks great on you Ronnie. And it'll be perfect for tonight. You look sexy and there is nothing slutty about you in that top."

Veronica smiled at Logan as she looked at herself in the full length mirror.

"And that's the look I was going for."

Veronica then looked down at the price tag and her face dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"Logan the top is $170. I don't have that kind of money for a top."

"It's not that much."

"Are you joking? Of course it is. Not everyone has a no limit credit card like you because not everyone's parents are movie stars."

Veronica then walked back into the changing room and started putting her own clothes back on. Logan then watched her as she put the top back on the rack and left the shop. He then followed her out and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go and get some lunch. I have that feeling that you're starving."

Veronica looked up at Logan and smiled.

"You know me too well."

*****

_Why is it that people always decide to knock on the door during the worst possible time? I mean my hair is still wet, I have a towel wrapped around me and a toothbrush in my mouth and now I have to go and open the door. Could my life get any better?_

Veronica rolled her eyes when she heard the person standing behind the door knock again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!"

She then walked towards the door with her toothbrush in her hand and saw Logan standing there. It was like Déjà Vu. Expect this time he had on a dark pair of jeans and a light blue shirt on with a few of the top buttons undone.

"Logan, what are you doing here? You were meant to be picking me up at seven and last time I checked it was 6:15."

"Well I really did want to see you in a towel."

Veronica looked down at herself and rolled her eyes.

"That's you all over I guess. Well since your here you might as well stay then we can leave when I'm ready."

Logan walked into the house and turned to face Veronica with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"I have something for you."

"Really? And what's that?"

"I'll only give it to you if you promise not to get angry at me."

Veronica put her hands on her hips and stood in front of Logan.

"Fine I promise not to get angry. Now if you have something for me please give it to me so I can get ready."

Logan smiled and then handed her the bag that he had hid behind his face. Veronica looked at him with a questioning look as she took the bag and looked inside. When she saw what was inside, her jaw dropped. She then pulled out the red top that she had tried on earlier.

"What the? Logan how did you get this?"

"Well when you went to the toilet after we finished eating, I quickly ran to the shop and bought it for you. I know how much you wanted it and it looks great on you."

"Logan I can't accept this. It's the most expensive gift someone has gotton me that isn't related to me and it's not even Christmas or my birthday."

"Yes you can. Like you said it's not a lot of money to me. Just go and get ready and make sure you wear that top. I don't want to have to come and dress you myself."

Veronica smiled at him and threw her arms around him and hugged him. Logan was surprised at the hug because he wasn't expecting it but then relaxed and hugged her back.

"Thank you Logan."

Veronica then kissed his cheek and skipped off to her bedroom so she could finish getting ready. Logan touched his cheek where Veronica had just kissed him and grinned. It was nothing like the first time she had kissed him but Logan thought it alright for now.

Logan didn't hear Veronica approach him half an hour later because he was too interested in what he was watching on TV.

"Well?"

Logan looked up and smiled when he saw Veronica. She was wearing the red top he had bought her with a pair of low rise skinny jeans. She had a pair of red ankle boots on and even though she was wearing heels, Logan still towered over her. She had left her hair down and had put on black eyeliner to make her eyes seem dark. She was also wearing red lipstick and a black choker around her neck.

"You look great. Ready to go?"

Logan stood up and held out his arm. Veronica walked up to him and linked her arm through his.

"Let's get going Echolls."

* * *

**Dont forget to review!  
It would be great to reach 50 xD**


	6. Some Party

_I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the known characters. I'm mearly having fun =]_

**Hey Guys!**  
**Sorry about the wait for this chapter**  
**I have been so stressed with school because i only have 9 weeks till my first GCSE and i'm a little worried lol**  
**Thank you for all the comments about the last chapter **  
**I know that you will all love the start of this chapter but hate the end**  
**But trust me**  
**This needs to happen**  
**It's also going to bring in one of the main plots of the story and hopefully you will all understand what i mean after you've read this**  
**Please enjoy and please leave me feedback!!!**  
**It Makes my day and i need a lot of happy days from now on lol**

* * *

"You do realise that this is my first house party in Neptune?"

Logan looked over at Veronica with a confusing look.

"How'd you figure? We use to always hang out at mine."

"Yeah but that was when we were younger and we use to just watch movies. I mean I know that you and Duncan use to drink but it wasn't exactly a house party and you weren't even that close with Dick back then. Just look at it this way. Before I moved to D.C with dad I was too young to experience the whole house party scene. Yeah I've drunken before and I've gotton drunk thanks to you but this time I can enjoy at an actual party."

Logan started laughing as he drummed his fingers on his steering wheel.

"Well that time when you did get drunk wasn't entirely my fault. I mean yes it was at my house and I was the supplier but I didn't force it down your throat. You did that all on your own. However it was entertaining. I mean you falling down the stairs and then me having to pick you up and carrying you up to my bed was by far the highlight of that night."

Veronica looked over at Logan and saw him looking at her. Her eyes met his and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat and turned her gaze back out to the window. Logan saw her sudden change in posture and he himself shifted his gaze back to the road. He knew that his feelings to Veronica weren't just friendship feelings anymore and he was hoping that her feelings were the same. He had noticed how close they had gotton over the past month and he hated to admit it but he knew that it was because of Lilly and Duncan. If it wasn't for them, he and Veronica wouldn't have met each other when they were twelve and they wouldn't have hung out like they did. He also thanked Duncan for the time that he kissed Veronica. After all he was the one who passed out leaving the two of them alone. Logan smiled at the thought.

"What's gotton you happy all of a sudden?"

Logan looked over at Veronica and saw that her smile matched his. He wasn't gonna tell her why he was smiling but then he saw her tilt her head and he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

"I was just thinking about that night at mine. The one where you, me and DK were up in my room watching films and eating whatever we could get our hands on. The same night that Duncan passed out because he couldn't handle his liquor."

He looked over at Veronica and saw that she still had a huge grin on her face. It was obvious to him that she knew what night he was thinking about.

"Funny. I was thinking about the same night."

Logan smiled and then grabbed her hand and held it in his. She didn't pull back at all and he felt her relax. It was like it was the most natural thing to do. When they finally pulled up at Dick's, Logan killed the engine and moved to get out of the car but Veronica tightened her grip on his hand and pulled him back. Logan turned to Veronica but before he could say anything he felt her lips crash against his. Logan immediately responded to the kiss. He shifted himself so he was facing her and he pulled her closer to him and set his hands firmly on her lips. When Veronica felt Logan biting her bottom lip she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She smiled against his lips and moved closer to him. She started pulling at the hair on the back of his neck and she heard Logan let out a low moan. When they finally pulled away because of the lack of oxygen, Veronica leaned her forehead against Logan's and smiled at him. Logan cupped her face with his hands and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do that."

"I think I could since I've wanted to do that since you found me on the hood of your car and you held my face in your hands."

"Logan that was over a month ago. And last I checked, I was the one who made the first move."

"So? I was planning on making a move later when after I had taken you home."

"Well I guess that I win."

Logan smiled at her and kissed her lightly on her lips before he got out of his car and walked over to her side and opened her door for her. Veronica got out and she grabbed his hand. Logan smiled at her as they walked into Dick's party hand on hand.

*****

"Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie. This is a party. A Dick Casablanca party to be exact. I don't want people thinking I throw lame parties so why don't I take that soda you have in your hands and get you something a little stronger?"

Dick tried to take Veronica's soda from her hands but she held it tight and gave Dick a sarcastic smile.

"I suggest you let go before I take advantage of you in your drunken state and before you jump to any conclusions I don't mean that in a sexual way."

"Aww c'mon Ronnie. Live a little."

"Need I remind you that I live with my older brother? Who happens to be the sheriff? If I go home drunk not only will I get grounded, but I'm pretty sure he'll do you for underage drinking."

Veronica laughed as Dick said something under his breath and then walked away. She'd only been at the party a couple of hours and she was already bored. The only upside was that she was spending time with Logan. Logan. She smiled at the thought of him. She couldn't get over the fact that she had finally kissed him. And the kiss was just like she had remembered. Except this time she enjoyed it more because 1: she was older, 2: she didn't need to feel guilty about cheating on anybody and 3: it was something she wanted to do.

"I'm hoping that smile on your face means that you're thinking about me."

Veronica felt Logan's arms wrapped themselves around her waist and his head rest of her shoulder. She turned to face and gave him a peck on his lips.

"I would say no but daddy told me to never lie."

"Smart man. So can I ask what you were thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about what happens next. Between us I mean. Cause last time I checked we were still friends. Tell me Echolls, do you have a solution to all this thinking of mine?"

Logan smiled and tightened the grip he had on Veronica's waist.

"Oh I think I come up with something."

*****

Lilly couldn't believe what she was seeing. Well it wasn't that much of a shock like she thought it would have been. She knew deep down that it was going to happen eventually; she just assumed that it was going to be later rather than sooner. She picked up another drink and made her way over to Madison and Shelly. No surprise to her that they started talking about Veronica Mars when she arrived.

"I mean I've never seen her wear something like that!"

"Well haven't you noticed her over the past month? I mean she's been wearing tight jeans and mini skirts. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was trying to become one of us."

Lilly snorted at Shelly's comment and drank her drink.

"Please. She couldn't be one of us even if she wanted to. Besides it's kind of obvious why she dresses like that now. I mean before everything she wore screamed virgin. Now it screams the opposite."

"So you don't think she's a virgin anymore?"

"I don't think Madison. I know. I can tell with girls. I suppose you can call it a gift. One thing I can't figure out though is what kind of spell she has on Logan. I mean she's only been back a month and she has him wrapped around her little finger. Now look at them."

Shelly and Madison both turned their gaze to look at what Lilly was looking at. There they saw Logan standing behind Veronica with his hands wrapped around her waist. They also saw Logan kissing the side of her neck. Madison looked at Lilly and saw her smiling.

"I know that look. That's the 'I'm Lilly Kane and I have a plan' look. What are you going to do?"

"Just something to show Veronica why I was the one Logan originally picked and to show Logan what he's missing. I'll see you in a few ladies."

Lilly then walked away from Madison and Shelly and headed over to where the drink's where being served.

*****

"Let go of me."

"I don't want to."

"But you need to."

"Nope. You can stay right here."

"Logan let go of me. I need to go toilet."

Logan still didn't let go of Veronica.

_I don't think anyone can understand this boy. It's his fault that I need to go to the toilet in the first place. I mean if he hadn't continued giving me soda's I wouldn't need to leave his side. Not that I want to, I don't. I just really need to go to the toilet._

"But I don't want you to leave."

"Logan I'm only going down the hall. I'll be right back. I'm not leaving."

"Promise?"

Veronica turned in Logan's arms so she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes so she could kiss his nose.

"Yes I promise. Now can I go?"

Logan smiled and then released her. He then watched her walk in the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"So, you and Ronnie?"

Logan turned to look at Dick who was beyond drunk.

"Yeah. I guess it is. You still doing what I asked you to do earlier?"

"Course man. I can assure you that Lilly will not ruin yours or Veronica's night."

"Really? Then where is she now?"

Logan watched Dick as he quickly looked around trying to find Lilly. The last time he saw her she was talking to Shelly and Madison and that was only a few minutes ago. Now she was nowhere to be seen.

"I lost her."

"Really? I would have never guessed by the look of panic on your face."

Logan's comment was dripping with sarcasm but Dick was too drunk to notice.

"I'll go find her."

"Yeah you do that."

Logan shook his head as he watched Dick run off and search the house. Dick may get things wrong but Logan was grateful that he had him. He always did what Logan asked and he was always there for him. Logan then felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around his waist.

"You took your time."

Logan turned around expecting to see Veronica behind him but he saw Lilly. Before he could push her off and tell her to leave him alone, she had crushed her lips against his and pushed his back against the wall.

*****

When Veronica walked out of the bathroom, her path was blocked by both Madison and Shelly.

"Oh look. Its Lilly's two clones. What wrong? Breast implants pop out?"

"Lilly's clones? Now that's rich coming from you Veronica Mars. I mean was it not you who always followed her? Was she not the inspiration for your new wardrobe? And are you not getting all close with her ex-boyfriend? Face it Veronica. The only clone of Lilly around here is you."

Veronica didn't say anything to Madison's comment. Instead, she simply tipped Madison's drink, spilling coke all down her white top and skirt.

"You little bitch!"

"Yeah, I may be a little bitch Madison but I'd rather be that then someone whose legs are always open. Have a nice night."

Veronica saluted the two blondes and walked back to where she and Logan had been standing before. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself for what she just did and a smile found its way to her face. It didn't last long though. It disappeared at the sight she saw. The sight of Lilly's arms around Logan and the two of them kissing. Veronica instantly felt sick and did what she thought she did best. She ran. She ran out of the house and collapsed on the front lawn where she emptied the contents of her stomach. People who had seen her had just assumed that she was drunk. None of them would have guessed that she felt like someone had punched her in the face. She wiped her mouth and pulled out her phone. She dialled a number and held it to her ear and waited till she heard the voice of the only person she trusted in Neptune.

*****

"Don't you have a home to get to Sheriff?"

Don looked up and saw Deputy Sacks standing in the doorway of his office with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well considering it's been taken over by my little sister I don't think I can call it a home anymore. I mean the other morning I opened the bathroom cabinet in her bathroom to get some toilet roll and the image of seeing feminine products has burnt itself in my head. Now everytime I close my eyes I see boxes of tampons!"

Sacks laughed but then stopped when he saw the serious look on the Sheriff's face. Don looked at him with a stern look for a while but when he couldn't hold it back anymore, he started laughing. Sacks, realising the trick Don had just played on him, started laughing along with him.

"Wait till you get a wife. When that happens you're gonna start wishing that tampons were the only thing you saw in the bathroom."

Don continued laughing but when his phone rang he tried to calm down. He picked up his phone and tried talking normally but his fits of laughs were far from finished. However when he heard the tone of the voice on the other end of the phone, he instantly calmed down. He didn't say anything until the person on the other end had finished talking. Then when that happened he simply told them he was on his way. He hung up the phone and walked out of his office without saying anything to anyone. He quickly hurried to his car and drove as fast as he could to the Casablancas' resident.

When he arrived, his heart broke at the sight of his little sister curled up into the shape of a ball on the front lawn. He quickly got out of the car and ran up to her. He didn't want to touch her. For some reason he knew that if he did, she would jump back. He simply whispered her name and let out a sigh of relief when she looked up at him and got up. She didn't say anything to him. She didn't say anything when she got into the car, she didn't say anything on the way home and she didn't say anything when she walked towards her room.

Don wasn't 100% sure why she was shutting him out but he knew it had something to do with Logan. He had nothing against the kid. He knew how found he was of his little sister which was why he allowed the boy in his house and to be near his sister. He thought that Logan was just what Veronica needed to get over the incident that happened in D.C. The incident that changed not only his and Keith's, but Veronica's life too. She may seem healed on the outside but he knew deep down she wasn't. As Don got ready for bed that night, he could only pray that whatever Logan had done to Veronica hadn't opened up the wound that Tyler had left only 6 months ago.

* * *

**Yeah i know you hate me so much right now**  
**But trust me**  
**It'll be good in the long run =]**  
**Please review**  
**Let's make 60 ^_^**


	7. Morning After

_I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. I only aksed them if they wanted to come out and play and they said yes =]_

**Hey Guys  
So here is Chapter 7  
I hope you all enjoy it and I hope it was worth the wait  
Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter and I'm glad that no one hates me that much  
Okay so from now on I am hoping to get an update in every week because everything in my life is so demanding right now  
I only have 5 weeks left of school and it seems that every week I have another Debating compettition  
But I need both of those to get into a good uni so what can you do lol  
Please review and let me know and i want to make 70 reviews  
maybe more if you guys love me ^.^**

* * *

He knew he had done something. He just couldn't figure out he had done. It was obvious that he had done something because he wasn't able to find her. He went looking for her but she was nowhere to be seen. He searched the entire house, all the rooms, all the bathrooms and out by the pool. It was like she had disappeared. Logan hit his steering wheel in frustration before getting out of his car and walking into the Sheriff's department. If anyone knew where she was, it was Don.

Logan wasn't scared of Don. If he was honest he got on along fine with him. He just really didn't want to seek him out and ask him about his little sister. Logan knew how protective Don was of Veronica and he knew that is he hurt her; Don wouldn't hesitate to use the gun that he carried around. Logan didn't ask anyone if the sheriff was around. He knew he would be. After all, it was 1 in the afternoon and Don was always working. Logan quietly walked up to his office door and knocked a couple of times then waited.

Don continued to stare at the case while he ate the sandwich Veronica had made him before he left the house. He had only got a few hours sleep the night before but that wasn't because of the case. He was more worried about his little sister. He kept on repeating what had happened to her 6 months ago in his head. He was trying to get his head around the fact that maybe she had lied to everyone when she said she was over it and that it didn't bother her anymore. But now he knew that she was lying. Now he knew that it still did and that something happened at the party because that was the only explanation for her sudden change in attitude. When Don had finished his sandwich he heard a knock at his office door. Great, just what I need he thought.

"Come in."

Don watched the door to his office open slowly and he saw a worried looking Logan Echolls quietly make his way into his office. Don watched Logan's body language as he avoided all eye contact until he had shut the door and was standing directly in front of Don's desk. Don looked up at him and it looked like the boy hadn't slept all night. They were dark circles forming under his eyes and his hair was untidy, something Don had never seen before. Years ago, when Don use to come and pick up Veronica from Logan's, he had never seen Logan looked rough. Not like he was looking now.

"Hi Logan. What can I do for you?"

Logan looked down at the Sheriff and he gave him a weak smile. It was clear to Logan that Don wasn't angry at him. If he was he wouldn't have had a problem showing it.

"Hi Sheriff Lamb. I was just wondering if you knew where Veronica is."

Don looked up at Logan and saw that he really had no idea where she was. That means that Logan doesn't know that Veronica had called Don last night and asked him to come and pick him up.

"I think she's still in bed. When I left this morning she was fast asleep and I've only been here for an hour. You know as well as I do that she isn't a morning person."

Logan heard Don's attempted to make a joke and lighten the mood but he didn't laugh. He knew she wasn't a morning person because of all the times she use to stay over at his house. He remembered trying to wake her up but the only thing that did was the smell of food.

"How did she get home last night? I mean I know I was meant to bring her home and I had every intention of doing so. It's just I couldn't find her anywhere."

"I picked her up. She called me asking me to come and pick her up. When I arrived at the Casablancas', I saw her on the front lawn. Her eyes were red and puffy so I knew that she had been crying. I helped her into the car and I drove her home. She didn't say anything to me the whole ride back. When she got in she went straight to her room and closed the door. At the time I assumed that she was upset over something you had done and I had to resist the urge of leaving her to come out and find you. But now that I look at you I'm not too sure. I mean if you knew you had done something to hurt her I doubt you would be here now."

Logan just looked at Don. He didn't know what to say. All he could think about was Veronica crying. He didn't know why she was. It didn't make any sense to him. She was fine before she left to go to the bathroom. But she never came back. He thought she did but then he realised that it was...

"Oh no."

Don saw the change of emotion in Logan's face. He saw his face drop and all the colour being washed from his face. It then looked like Logan was gonna fall but he managed to hold himself together and slowly lower himself on the chair in front of him.

"Logan. What's wrong?"

"It's because of me. I'm the reason why she was crying and why she left the party early. If it wasn't for me then everything would be fine now. I can't believe I did it."

Don shifted in his seat trying to find something to do to distract himself. Images of Tyler came rushing back to his head. He saw his face. He saw the smug look on the boy's face and then the scared look on Veronica's. That was when he lost it. He jumped out of his chair and grabbed fistfuls of Logan's shirt and pulled him up.

"What did you do?! Tell me or I swear to god you'll regret the day you ever met Veronica."

"Lilly kissed me."

Don didn't hear what Logan had just said. He started to shake him, hoping to scare him but Logan kept the same look on his face: nothing.

"Tell you what you did Logan."

"Lilly kissed me. I thought she was Veronica but when I realised her wasn't I pushed her off of me. I told her that I didn't want to be with her and that I wanted to be with Veronica. I've always wanted to be with Veronica but Lilly and Duncan always got in the way. Now I've blown my chance because I let Lilly get in the way again."

Don released his grip on Logan as soon as Logan had finished talking. He couldn't believe he had lost it like that. He knew that Logan wasn't Tyler and that he would never do what Tyler had done but he just couldn't help it. He needed to know the truth. Logan straightened himself out and looked at Don. He was wearing a worried look on his face and Logan saw something he had never seen before on the Sheriff's face: fear.

"Don, are you alright?"

Don didn't snap at Logan for addressing him by his first name. He actually preferred it than Sheriff Lamb. After all, Logan had known him before he was the Sheriff.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for snapping at you like that. Over protective brother. Look enough about me. You need to get out of here and go home and get some sleep."

Logan watched Don as he walked back over to behind his desk and sat down.

"Then I want you to call me later and I'll tell you where Veronica is. Then I want you to jump into that yellow bird of yours and drive to wherever she is and make things right. You mean a lot to her Logan. Whether she shows it or not. Don't blow it. The last thing I want is a depressed 17 year old girl living with me."

Logan smiled and quickly muttered thanks before he ran out of the Sheriff's department and drive home.

*****

"Backup I'm not in the mood."

Veronica continued to push the pitball away from her but he wouldn't leave her alone. She wasn't in the mood to go out. She just wanted to stay snuggled up on the sofa, drowning her sorrows away in a pint of cookie dough. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She couldn't understand why Logan kissing his ex-girlfriend was affecting her so much.

_Oh yeah, that's it. He told me that he never wanted to get back with her. Then he kissed her right after he had spent hours kissing me! It's not like I'm jealous. I'm not. It's just the betrayal that's getting me. I thought he had changed. But I guess I was wrong. Except for dad and Don, all the men in my life do eventually hurt me._

Veronica rolled her eyes when she heard Backup bark again. He hadn't stopped whining. Veronica let out a loud sigh and threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine! I'll take you to dog beach. Then once we're there you leave me alone, deal?"

Backup licked her face and she smiled as she made her way to her room to change. She pulled on a pair of dark denim shorts and threw on a black tank top. she slipped on a pair of flip-flops then grabbed her phone and walked out of her room. She looked down at backup and he already had his leash in his mouth. Veronica laughed as she took it from him and fastened it around his neck.

"C'mon boy. Let's go."

Backup literally dragged her to the beach. She wasn't in the mood for driving so she walked Backup to the beach. When they finally arrived, she released backup and allowed him to run around the beach. She made her way over to the rocks on the far end of the beach and made herself comfortable. She then pulled out her phone and made an important phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Don."

"Oh hey V. Where are you?"

"I'm just at dog beach with Backup. He was adamant. So yeah I just wanted you to know where I was. I don't know what time I'll be back. Truth is I just wanna chill out here for a bit."

"That's fine V. Take all the time you need. Call me when you get back home okay?"

"Yeah I will do. Love you Don."

"Love you too. Bye."

Veronica shut her phone and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. The sun was setting but she wanted to watch the sunset.

"This always was your favourite time of the day wasn't it?"

Veronica quickly sat up and saw Logan standing over her. Without her wanting them to, her eyes lingered over his body. He was wearing a wet suit but it only covered his legs. Veronica couldn't help but stare at his body. His perfectly defined body. Veronica then remembered why she was angry at him and stood up in front of him.

"Yeah it was. I was also enjoying last night. Well that was until I came out of the bathroom and saw you all over Lilly."

Logan let out a loud sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He knew it was coming. Don had called him just as he was about to leave the beach, telling him that Veronica was already at beach. He knew the timing couldn't have been any better but he also knew that he needed to let Veronica shout at him first before he could try and explain things.

"So that's it? You're not even going to try and tell me that it wasn't what it looked like?"

Logan looked down at Veronica and saw that she looked hurt. She had assumed that he wasn't going to tell her the truth.

"Actually I was going to let you finish talking before I explained everything. I know what you're like. You like having the upper hand in everything so I thought I'd give it to you. So would you like me to explain everything now?"

Veronica just nodded. She didn't know what to say. She had just assumed that he wasn't going to say anything at all.

"Like you said it wasn't what it looked like. Not at all. I started to worry when you were gone for ages. Then I felt someone wrap their arms around me and you were the only one that jumped into my mind. I turned around and then I saw Lilly. I told her to leave me alone and that I didn't want her anymore but you know what she's like. Then she kissed me. I pushed her away and if you were to have stuck around you would have seen that."

"That's the oldest story in the book Logan. How am I supposed to believe that you pushed her away?"

"Because you know me! The past month I've been avoiding her and I've been spending all my time with you! Can't you see what everyone see's? I want to be with you Veronica. Last night when you were in my arms it was amazing. I didn't want anything to screw it up which was why I asked Dick to keep an eye on Lilly and keep her away from me."

Before Logan could finish what he was saying, Veronica starting laughing. He couldn't understand what was so funny.

"So now you're laughing at me Ronnie? I tell you that I want to be with you and that I've always wanted to be with you and you just laugh at me?"

"I'm not laughing at that. I'm laughing at the fact that you ask Dick to keep Lilly away from you when he's drunk. I can see now why she was able to get close enough to wrap her arms around you."

When veronica had calmed down she looked up at Logan and he smiled at her. Without saying anything he pulled her into his arms and covered her lips with his. Veronica smiled into his lips and she parted them and allowed his tongue to dive into her mouth and meet hers. When they finally pulled away, Veronica looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Promise me next time Lilly does something to either of us I get to show her what Veronica 2.0 is made of."

"Only as long as you promise me that you'll never run away from me. The next time you see me doing something you don't like, you come up to me and demand an answer on the spot."

"Deal."

Logan smiled at Veronica then placed a small kiss on her lips before making his way down to her neck. He started kissing her lightly and biting her softly. Veronica let out a low moan and Logan smiled against her neck. He then said something but Veronica couldn't hear it.

"What was that?"

"I said, will you be my girlfriend Veronica Mars?"

Veronica smiled as she started pulling at the hair on the back of Logan's neck.

"Logan Echolls, are you sure you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Definitely."

Veronica smiled and then kissed Logan again. This time when she pulled away because she needed oxygen, she had something to ask.

"Can we keep it quiet for a little while? I mean I don't want it to be a complete secret. We'll tell a few people but I don't want the whole of the student body knowing right away. You know what they're like."

"Does this mean I can't drive you to school tomorrow?"

"It'll only be for a week. 2 weeks tops. Please?"

Veronica tilted her head and Logan couldn't help but agree. He rolled his eyes and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Fine. You just have to meet me in the bathroom then."

Veronica smiled and kissed him once more. She never thought she'd be Logan Echolls' girlfriend, but now that she is, she couldn't stop thinking about how great it felt.

* * *

**So what did you think?**  
**Review and let me know**


	8. Tweedledum and Tweedledee

_I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. If I did I would have never broken up the greatest TV couple =) LoVe_

**Hey Guys :)  
It feels like it's been so long :(  
I just wanna say I'm sorry  
School will be finish soon then all I need to worry about are the nine very important exams that will be coming up lol  
I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait  
It's very fluffy and I love that about it xD  
Thank's for al teh reviews for the last chapter and it would be great to get just as much if not more for this one  
ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to keep this quiet?"

"Yes I am."

"But why? I'm sure everyone saw us at Dick's party on Saturday night."

"Maybe but I doubt they remember any of it. It was Dick's party."

Logan laughed because he knew what Veronica meant. The only reason why he had stayed sober that night was because of Veronica. The last thing he wanted was her seeing him in a drunken state and then refuse to talk to him.

"But are you aware of the consequences of this arrangement?"

"And what are they?"

"That I will have to restrain myself from throwing you up against your locker and kissing you senselessly whenever I walk past you."

Veronica laughed and looked over the parking lot to see Logan leaning against his X-Terra talking to her on the phone.

"And you do know that this is a bit suspicious. Not everyone here is as stupid as you seem to think."

"Maybe but I can see Lilly eyeing you up and if she hasn't figure out that we're on the phone to each other, then I doubt that everyone else will."

Logan then started looking around and when he turned around he saw Lilly standing next to Madison waving at him. He shivered at the thought of talking to her again and turned to see Veronica laughing at him.

"Nice to see you still have your sense of humour Ronnie."

"But I find it so cute that you're scared of your ex."

"I'm not scared. She just freaks me out. I thought someone wanting me badly was meant to be sexy. But know that I know that someone is Lilly, sexy doesn't even come close."

Veronica laughed even more and Logan couldn't help but chuckle. He then looked at her and couldn't help but think that she looked amazing. She had on a simple black skirt with a white top underneath a black cardigan. She had on a pair of black over the knee boots and a matching black messenger bag.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You. Has anyone told you that you look extremely sexy?"

"Not yet but don't burst my bubble. I'm hoping for a few more compliments by the end of the day. Oh great, Dick's making his way over to me."

"Hey Ronnie. You're looking extra fine today."

Veronica just rolled her eyes and turned to face Logan.

"And that's another compliment."

Dick looked at Veronica and saw that she was on the phone. He then looked over and saw Logan looking in their direction and he was also on the phone. He laughed and then reached over and took Veronica's phone out of her hand.

"Dude, yesterday you told me that Ronnie didn't want the whole student body knowing about you two and you think that this is helping?"

"I told her that but this is Veronica we're talking about."

"Yeah I know. I sit next to her in English and her smart comments are unbelievable. I mean this one time she said that..."

Veronica quickly snatched her phone back of Dick and shut it cutting Logan off. Logan looked down at his phone and then over at Veronica who gave him an apologetic look. He laughed as he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He was about to head into the school when he was stopped by Lilly who was accompanied by Madison and Shelly.

"You know when I woke up this morning and made my way to school, the last thing I wanted was to be greeted by the Queen of fakes and her minions."

Lilly ignored Logan's comment and flicked her hair behind her ear as she wrapped her arms around Logan's. Logan tried to push her away but she had a solid grip on him.

"Always the charmer Logan. So Lovah, what are your plans for later?"

Logan rolled his eyes and looked behind his shoulder to see Veronica walking beside Dick watching him with hurt clouding her eyes.

"Avoiding you. Look Lilly when will you understand that we are over? We're finished and we're not getting back together. Not now or ever. I don't want to be with you. Do you understand?"

Lilly looked up at Logan with shock. He had never spoken to her like that. Even when they broke up he hadn't spoken to her like that.

"How dare you? You're supposed to be with me. Ever since you've met me you've always wanted me."

Logan started laughing as he pulled his arm free of Lilly's.

"I haven't always wanted you. I just settled for second best. Now leave me alone Lilly. I have better things to do."

"Like what? Go and get drunk like your mother?"

Veronica gasped at Lilly's last comment. She had known Lilly for years and she may be a bitch but Veronica never thought that she would say something like that to Logan. Yes, they knew that Logan's mother had a problem with drinking like Veronica's did, but they never spoke about it.

"No, this."

Logan spun on his heels and walked directly towards Veronica. When he was in touching distance from her, he pulled her into his embrace and covered her lips with his. Veronica was shocked with the sudden contact but she eventually relaxed and threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck as he deepened their kiss. Logan pushed his tongue into Veronica's mouth and he smiled as she parted her lips and allowed entrance. His hands started making their way down her body and he felt her shudder under his touch. His hands then found themselves gripping her ass and squeezing it. When they eventually pulled away to catch their breaths, Logan was just smiling at her.

"That felt so good."

Veronica laughed as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. She rolled her eyes when she heard a load of wolf whistles from the students in the parking lot who had seen their PDA moment.

"I thought you agreed with my condition of keeping it quiet for a couple of weeks?"

"Well that was before Lilly threw herself on me and made a comment about my mum."

"Logan I'm sorry about that. I never thought she would say something like that."

Logan lifted Veronica's chin with his finger so he could look into her blue eyes.

"It's not your fault. Yeah I have a fucked up family with a drunken mother and a father who doesn't really care about me."

"And I have a mother who likes to disappear on me for months and then only return for a few days before leaving again. I live with my half brother who is the Sheriff because my father's job doesn't allow him to look after his seventeen year old daughter. So together I think we make up the worse family ever."

Logan laughed as he tucked a strand of Veronica's hair behind her ear. He then placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away from her and grabbing her hand. They entwined their fingers together and made their way out of the parking lot and into the school with the entire student body watching them. When they passed Lilly, Veronica couldn't help but smile and wave at her former best friend.

"Why the long face Lills? See something you didn't like?"

Logan and Veronica laughed as Lilly stormed off in the opposite direction with Madison and Shelly following her.

"I have to admit. This beats keeping a secret."

Logan laughed then kissed Veronica's knuckles. She smiled at him and they made their way to their homerooms.

*****

"Spill."

Veronica stopped eating her blueberry muffin and looked up to see Meg Manning sitting down next to her. Veronica didn't like the idea of being friends with Meg after she heard that she was dating Duncan but once Meg denied the rumours, Veronica warmed up to her and the pair had become great friends over the past month. She was the only girl friend that Veronica had left. Yes, she had friends but they were mainly guys.

_Who would have thought that I, Veronica Mars would become a close friend to one Dick Casablancas. Yeah he might act like a real jackass at times but so could Logan. Truth is they were both what I am: a marshmallow. They just didn't like showing it._

"Spill what?"

"I wanna know all the details about you and Logan. I mean on Friday you walked out of school as friends, and now you walk into school as boyfriend and girlfriend. What has happened over the weekend?"

Meg raised an eyebrow and Veronica couldn't help but laugh.

"Miss Manning, are you interrogating me?"

"Well I did spend half an hour with your brother last week while you were in the shower. Have I ever mentioned that he's hot?"

Veronica spat out her muffin and started chocking. She grabbed her water and gulped it down.

"Meg! That's my brother! The Sheriff of this town! Not to mention he's 10 years older than you."

"So? I can call him hot if I want to. I mean I call it how I see it and he is fine. Now enough about your super hot brother. I wanna know about you and Logan."

Veronica rolled her eyes and let out a long breath.

"Fine. Well I think it started on Friday night when Don took me to Mrs Echolls fundraiser for the Sheriff and Deputies. We spent the whole night in the pool house catching up. Don then had to leave so he asked Logan to take me home. Logan then asked me to Dick's party and I agreed on the condition that he picks me up and takes me home. The next day he knocked on my door and asked if I wanted to go to the mall with him. I said yes and then we just hung out at the mall for a while. He bought me lunch and I bought him dessert."

"Aww. You do realise how cute this story is right?"

"Well it doesn't finish there..."

As Veronica continued to tell the story of her weekend to Meg, Logan walked out of the school building with Casey and Dick. He scanned the quad and smiled when his eyes settled on his girlfriend.

"Dude, Veronica Mars? Aren't you two friends?"

Logan looked over at Casey and smiled.

"Not anymore my friend. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a super hot girlfriend sitting over there."

Casey smiled at him as he made his way over to Veronica. He sat down behind her so she was sitting in-between his legs. Veronica shifted forward when she felt Logan behind her, giving him more room. Logan then wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist and slowly kissed her neck.

"Hey gorgeous. What you talking about?"

Veronica smiled as she turned and kissed Logan.

"I just explained our story to Meg. I mean after she informed me that she thought my brother was hot, she insisted that I told her how we left school on Friday as friends and then walked in today as a couple."

"Ahh, the famous Echolls and Mars story. I heard that we got together in a bar after I drowned my sorrows of losing Lilly in a bottle of tequila."

"I haven't heard that one yet. But when I was in the girls toilets earlier, I heard a couple of freshman saying that you got me pregnant and that's the only reason why you're with me."

"Wow, you two really are the talk of the school."

Veronica nodded at Meg and continued to eat her muffin. She then felt Logan's hand make its way up her thigh and under the hem of her skirt. She took in a sharp breath at the touch of his hand and Logan just laughed. She turned around and gave him a stern look but he just smiled at her.

"That Mars look doesn't work on me Veronica."

Veronica just shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head. She saw Logan's face drop and knew instantly that she had him.

"Okay, maybe I haven't figured out how to not fall for that head tilt of yours but I will do."

"Keep dreaming Echolls."

Meg laughed at the two. She would never have put the two them together but they made an amazing couple. The chemistry was there and it wasn't like they were acting up. Whatever they had was real and Meg saw it. She just hoped that it would stay that way.

"Logan, I think you're food's here."

Logan lifted his head from Veronica's neck and look at Meg who was watching the delivery man make his way over to their table.

"Finally."

Veronica rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone from her bag. She saw that she had a text from Don asking her if she was heading straight home from school. She quickly texted him back telling him that she would be straight home.

"Texting the cute brother?"

"Meg!"

"Sorry. I'll drop it for now but don't think you're hearing the last of it."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Meg laughed just as Logan made his way back to the table and took his original seat behind Veronica.

"Pizza anyone?"

He dropped the box of pizza on the table and watched as Veronica quickly grabbed a slice. He laughed as he leaned over and grabbed his own. He offered it to Meg but she politely declined. She then said that she needed to get to practise and left Logan and Veronica alone.

"Alone at last."

Veronica smiled as she turned to kiss Logan. However, she didn't get a chance to because just as their lips were about to make contact, they heard a throat clear. They both looked up to see both their ex's A.K.A the Kane twins.

"Well if it isn't Tweedledum and Tweedledee coming to ruin the moment."

Logan snickered at Veronica's comment and gave her a small squeeze.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did we interrupt something?"

"You know you did Lilly. So why don't you make it quick because I have other things to do."

"I can't believe you two."

Veronica looked up at Duncan who had spoken for the first time.

"What do you mean you can't believe us? We aren't doing anything wrong."

"Can you not see it? I mean Logan you're dating you're best friends ex and Veronica you're doing the same!"

When Logan heard Duncan raise his voice, he quickly stood up so he was facing the Kane heir.

"You stopped being my best friend when you chose your cheating sister over me and Veronica stopped being Lilly's when she found out that she was cheating on me. So you need to rethink what you say next time Duncan."

"I can't believe you stole her away from me."

Now it was Veronica who stood up and retaliated to Duncan.

"He didn't steal me away from you Duncan. You drove me away. You know why I broke up with you. Yes it was because I was moving but it was also because I couldn't be with you anymore. You were too perfect. And when I kissed Logan that night I had already made my mind up about you so it isn't his fault."

"You and Logan kissed?!"

Veronica looked up at Lilly who was in complete shock.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Lills. The night before Veronica broke up with me, we all stayed round Logan's house. You weren't there because you were sick. Anyways after I had passed out and was dragged to the guest room, Logan and Veronica spent the next 10 minutes making out. Then they shared a bed."

"That's true but we didn't sleep together nor did we do anything wrong. Unlike Lilly who wasn't at home sick. She was with someone else like she always is."

Veronica saw the rage in Lilly's eyes but she didn't care. She wasn't afraid of Lilly and if she had to, she would stand her ground.

"Look at you Veronica. You really think that you're better than me? I mean you are the one who went after my scraps."

That was when Veronica lost it. She moved towards Lilly, getting ready to attack her but stopped when Logan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back towards him.

"Ronnie, calm down."

Veronica tried to free herself from Logan's grip but it was no use. After a few moments of trying to break free, she finally relaxed in Logan's arms.

"Now, I suggest that you two leave us be. Now and in the future because I don't know if I'll be able to control what happens then."

Veronica watched Duncan and Lilly walk away from them and then turned in Logan's arms. She snuggled into him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just never saw myself in this position."

"You never saw yourself fighting with your ex boyfriend and ex best friend?"

"I always saw that happening. I just never saw myself here with you. I mean I did want it but I never thought it would happen."

Logan smiled and kissed Veronica on her forehead.

"Well you better start believing it because it's happening. And I don't plan on letting you go."

_Just the words I wanted to hear._

_

* * *

_

So what did you think?  
Let me know with those amazing words that always leave me smiling :)


	9. Not Once But Twice

_I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. I'm just having fun ;)_

**Hey guys  
I am so sorry about the long wait  
I really hate school sometimes  
I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait but I cant promise that the next one will be up soon  
Hopefully it will be in June after my last exam  
Don't forget to review review review and let me know what you thought :)**

* * *

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Veronica I already told you, I don't want anything."

"How can you not want something? I mean a person only turns 18 once and there must be something you want."

Logan started laughing and continued to eat the Chinese takeout that was in his hands. Over the past week Veronica hadn't stopped asking him what he wanted for his birthday and everytime he would tell her that he didn't want anything.

"Ronnie just drop it please. I don't want anything. As long as I get to see my gorgeous girlfriend that day then I will be happy."

Veronica blushed slightly and continued eating her dinner. It was Wednesday night which meant that it was takeout night at Logan's. They had done the tradition before when they were friends but had continued it even though they were dating now. Veronica looked over at Logan who was sitting opposite her on the table in his kitchen and saw the smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just love it when I make you blush."

"And who told you that you're the reason I'm blushing? For all you know I could be thinking about Conner Larkin naked."

Logan dropped his chopsticks and turned his gaze to the petite blonde sitting opposite him.

"You do know they're spray on abs right?"

"Well I guess I have to take your word for it since you're the one who examines his body."

Veronica raised both her eyebrows at Logan twice before jumping out of her seat and running out of the Echolls' kitchen. Logan threw his take out in the sink before running after Veronica. He heard her run up the stairs then quickly followed her. When he reached the top he looked around but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Veronica? Where are you?"

She didn't reply. Logan moaned in frustration then headed towards his room. He walked through the door, aiming to get to his bed but he didn't make it. That wad because Veronica jumped out from behind the door and jumped on his back. Logan jumped but when he realised who was on his back, he relaxed.

"That was very sneaky Veronica Mars."

Veronica leaned forward and turned her head so she could face Logan while she was on his back.

"Well when you're the Sheriff's younger sister, you learn to do things under the radar."

"And does the Sheriff know this?"

"Of course not. It's the reason why I never get in trouble."

Logan laughed then flipped Veronica off of his back and threw her on his bed. He then quickly lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms before she could move away.

"I'm serious V. Don't get me anything for my birthday. I really don't want anything."

"But there must be something you want."

"There isn't. I have everything I need. Now can we drop it? We can use this time for better things."

"Like what?"

Logan smiled at Veronica then pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her. Veronica smiled into the kiss and instantly relaxed. She was always relaxed when she was Logan. Being with him always felt right to her. Even when they were just friends and they were both dating a Kane. Logan pulled his mouth away from Veronica's so he could catch his breath but didn't break any of the contact. He started to kiss her jaw line and then placed wet butterfly kisses up on down her neck. He then stopped and rested his lips on the sensitive spot below Veronica's left ear. He started biting and sucking on the pressure point as he calls it and didn't stop. Veronica arched her back and started clawing at Logan's back. Getting love bites wasn't something Veronica loved getting but she couldn't deny that Logan had amazing lips and he knew how to use them.

"Are you marking me to make a statement?"

Logan pulled his eyes away from his artwork and looked at Veronica. He smirked at her then pulled her on top of him.

"Kind of. Now that you wear very sexy clothes to school, all the guys there think they are allowed to drawl all over you. That mark not only shows my affection for you but is also a warning that if they don't stop drawling over you, something bad could happen."

"So where's my mark on you? I mean all the 09er girls are still obsessed with you."

"I don't need a mark on me to warn them off. Your glare has that covered."

Veronica smiled at her boyfriend and then reattached their lips together. Logan ran his hands up and down Veronica's back then setting them firmly on her hips. Veronica felt herself start to unbutton Logan's shirt and swiftly rolled it off his shoulders and down his arms. Logan moaned in pleasure as Veronica's nails drew patterns on his chest and as he felt her warm skin under her top.

"Logan?"

Veronica and Logan stopped kissing at the sound of Lynn Echolls voice. Logan sat up but still held onto Veronica. Veronica his her face in the crooks of Logan's neck because she couldn't face Lynn Echolls after she had just been caught by her going to second base with her son.

"What are you doing up here mum?"

"I came up to tell you that it is quarter to nine. When you got home from school you asked me to remind you because we both knew that you never keep track of time when you're with Veronica and I don't think any of us want her to break her curfew."

"Right. Thanks mum."

Lynn smiled at her son and let out a small chuckle before heading back downstairs.

"Please tell me that your mum did not just catch us going to second base?"

"I could but then I would be lying to you."

Veronica pulled her head out of Logan's neck and smiled at him.

"Well I guess it's kind of a good thing she did though. I better get going. Don's home tonight which means he will know if I'm late."

"Alright I'll walk you to the door."

Veronica nodded as she climbed off Logan and headed out of his room. Logan threw his shirt back on before following her down the stairs. He opened the door but pulled her back towards him before she left the house. He started kissing her neck again and Veronica couldn't help but laugh.

"I need to go Logan. I don't wanna be late."

"Fine. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. See you tomorrow. Bye."

She kissed him lightly on his lips then left.

* * *

_Okay I'll be the first to admit that my grades has dropped slightly in the two months that I've been back at Neptune High and believe it or not that had nothing to do with Logan. I mean, yes I do spend a lot of my free time with him but it also has something to do with the fact that I miss my dad and that I hardly ever see my brother. But I guess that I have to start cleaning up my act because I have that feeling that I won't like what happens if Don catches on._

"Veronica Mars. Would you care to answer the question?"

Veronica looked up from her notebook and saw Miss White starring at her.

"And the question was?"

"I wanted to know if you knew which novel of John Steinbeck's has the characters Candy and Crooks?"

"Of mice and men. Now if you're gonna ask him something can you please try and make it a little harder? I mean Dick could have answered that question. And I know this because I was one of the few people he made watch the film."

"That night was awesome. Jumping into Logan's pool fully dressed was the highlight."

Veronica laughed at Dick because it was a great night. Shame she had to spend it with Duncan while Logan was with Lilly.

"Cut the lip Veronica. You may be the top of this class but from what I've heard in the teacher lounge, you aren't doing so well in your other classes."

"See, I knew all you guys do in there is gossip about us students."

Miss White rolled her eyes and continued to teach the themes of the novel to the rest of the class.

"Hey Ronnie, is Logan in today? I haven't seen him."

Veronica looked over at Dick and nodded.

"Yeah, he picked me up this morning. I was out of gas. He's probably just catching up on some homework. We didn't get round to doing any last night."

Dick was about to reply with a smart comment but Miss White's voice beat him to it.

"That's it Miss Mars. I've had enough with…"

The sound of the intercom stopped Veronica's teacher from finishing her sentence.

"_Would Miss Mars please make her way to her locker. Thank you."_

"That would be my que to leave. See you tomorrow."

Veronica grabbed her bag then dashed out of the classroom. She made her way to her locker and saw Vice Principle Clemmings and her brother standing in front of it.

"Hey Buster."

Veronica kneeled down and stroked the German Sheppard that her brother was holding.

"Veronica could you please open your locker so we can all get back to more important things?"

"Sure thing Sheriff."

Veronica opened her locker and allowed her brother to have a quick look through it. Neptune High was famous for its random locker checks.

"It's all clear."

"Of course it is. My older brother and guardian is the Sheriff. He keeps me grounded."

"Very funny Veronica. Go back to class now."

"Sure thing Don. See you at home."

Don rolled his eyes. She would never change not that he would want her to. She just had to be careful sometimes. Veronica was about to walk off but smiled when she heard the lunch bell. Students came rushing out of their classrooms and made their way to the quad. Meg came up behind Veronica and scared the living day lights out of her.

"Sorry V. I forgot you scare easily."

"Well I wouldn't scare easily if people didn't jump up behind me all the time."

"And I can be the blame for that one Meg. When Veronica was younger I use to take advantage of the fact that she is a scardy cat."

Meg laughed and blushed slightly. No girl except Veronica could deny Don of his hotness but Meg knew him personally so it made it harder for her not to blush around him. Veronica, noticing Meg's sudden change of colour, quickly grabbed her arms and smiled at Don.

"Well we need to go and eat and I'm sure you have some Sheriff stuff you need to do. I'll see you later. C'mon Meg."

Veronica then dragged Meg away from her brother and pulled her outside to the quad. She saw Logan and Dick sitting down at one of the 09er table and made her way over to them.

"Guys do me a favour? Do not let Meg leave this table. Don is on school grounds and I have a bad feeling that she is going to do something stupid."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because Dick, Meg has a crazy crush on Ronnie's older brother Don. I know this because when I was at Ronnie's house ob Monday and Meg was there, all she could talk about was how hot Don is."

Meg blushed again and sat down next to Dick before grabbing a slice of pizza from the middle of the table. Veronica rolled her eyes then settled herself in Logan's lap.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

Veronica smiled and kissed Logan.

"Guys please don't start. We all know you're together. And if we didn't know, we would have guessed it by the thing under Ronnie's ear."

Veronica quickly covered Logan's mark with her hand and turned to face Dick who had a huge smirk on his face. She then looked at Logan.

"I told you people would see it. Why didn't you let me change my top this morning?"

"Because you look hot in the one you have on."

* * *

Veronica felt Logan's hands under her stop and moaned into his mouth. Everytime he touched her, she always got an amazing tingle run through her. Just as Logan was about to unclasp Veronica's bra, she thrust me tongue further into his mouth distracting him.

"I think it's time you went home Logan."

Logan rolled off of Veronica and fell onto the floor. Backup instantly run up to him and started licking his face. Logan pulled himself away from his girlfriend's dog and looked up to see the Sheriff standing in the doorway. True they weren't doing anything illegal, but Logan did feel slightly worried. After all, Don Lamb was Veronica's older brother.

"I think that would be the best solution."

"I'll walk you out."

Veronica quickly pushed past her brother without looking at him and followed Logan out of the house. When they reached his yellow Xterra, they both started laughing.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"So in the past two days we've been caught by your mum and my brother. What is wrong with us?"

"Nothing, we just love the thrill."

* * *

**So what did you think? let me know :)**


End file.
